The Ice, The Sea, and LOVE
by BlueNight2199
Summary: Juvia went on a mission to get money for a dress she wants to wear at Balsamico's Ball where she bumps into Lyon, the two started to get closer and closer than ever. When they finally became official, almost everything was perfect, until an old enemy of Fairy Tail returns from the shadows, that could tear Juvia and Lyon apart from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan fic, hope you guys enjoy reading it! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Pairing: Lyon x Juvia

The streets of Magnolia were jampacked with running townsfolk. Because it was the time of the year again in Magnolia. The week long Shopping Sale.

Juvia glanced at the clothes who were wore by mannequins.

"Ooh, Juvia likes that dress." Juvia said as she stared at the fabulous dress which the price was 150, 000 jewels.

Juvia grabbed her wallet from her pocket and opened the wallet. She sighed when she looked at her wallet to see an empty wallet.

"Meh, Juvia dosen't need that dress." Juvia sighed as she put back the wallet to her pocket. She started heading back to the guild.

* * *

Once she entered the guild she noticed that everyone was crowding towards the master. She went towards Levy and Cana.

"What is happening?" Juvia asked.

"The master's gonna announce something." Cana replied as drank a whole bottle of booze.

Master Makarov approached the podium and began his announcement.

"All of you know that every year Count Balasmico throws a ball right?" Makarow asked the guild.

Everyone nodded to Makarov.

"This Friday he will throw the ball and the whole Fairy Tail guild is invited." Makarov yelled.

Causing an uproar of cheer from the guild.

"But…. The Count's daughter Aceto, requested that this year will be a couples ball meaning only couples can go to the ball." Makarov finished.

An awkward silence fell in the hall.

"That is all! I expect all of Fairy Tail to go to the ball!" Makarov yelled.

After the meeting the guild returned to normal.

* * *

Juvia sat down at the bar stool with Lucy, Lisanna and Mirajane.

"So who are you girls to ask for the ball?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

"I would like to ask Natsu, how about you Mira-nee?" Lisanna replied.

"I don't know, I'll just wait for some guy to ask me." Mira replied. "How about you Juvia?"

"Juvia, likes Gray-sama to dance with Juvia!" Juvia proclaimed while blushing red.

"That's an obvious answer." Mirajane giggled.

"What dress are you gonna wear Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

"This.." Mirajane said, as her body was engulf in smoke. When the smoke cleared Mirajane wore a dark red gown and her hair all curled up to her side.

"You look beautiful!" Juvia said.

"Do you have anything to wear Juvia?" Mira asked.

Juvia thought of the dress she saw while on her way back to the guild.

"Actually Juvia saw an amazing dress while on my way back." Juvia replied. "But… the dress is really expensive, can I umm borrow some money?"

"Sorry, the money we won during the grand magic games, we already spent them on the bill from the destruction of Ryuuzetsu land and to repair a few stuffs in the guild." Mirajane said with a frown. "How much was the dress anyway?"

"150,000 jewels!" Juvia sighed.

"You know, I think I saw a job flyer on the mission board and the reward was 150,000." Lisanna said.

Juvia immediately dashed to the mission board and searched for the flyer Lisanna was talking about.

She found the flyer and yanked it out of the board.

**MISSION REQUEST:**

Dark Guild fugitives causing havoc in Rosemary Village, please help us.

**REWARD: 150,000 Jewels.**

Juvia went back to Mirajane and Lisanna and presented Mirajane the flyer.

"Juvia is taking this mission!" Juvia yelled. "Where is Gray-sama?"

"He, Natsu, Lucy and Erza took a mission after the meeting happened.

"Oh." Juvia sighed. "I guess Juvia will take this mission solo."

"Good luck!" Mirajane yelled as Juvia ran outside of the guild.

* * *

Juvia finally made it through the outskirts of Rosemary Village.

As Juvia came closer to Rosemary Village a thick fog started to erupt from the horizon.

"Ah, this fog reminds Juvia of Gray-sama." Juvia yelled thinking of Gray.

Suddenly three shadow silhouette emerged from the fog.

"Oh, look what we have here." A masked woman shrieked.

Juvia stopped her tracks and took her battle stance.

"Who are you?" Juvia asked.

The woman did not answer instead she just smirked. The woman raised her arm and unleashed a powerful beam of darkness. Juvia managed to dodge the attack .

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled as she casted her spell.

Three high powered jets appeared from Juvia's hand and she propelled the jets towards the woman. The attack was block by a man also wearing a mask.

"Volt Explosion." The man yelled as he released his magic power.

A huge amount of lightning hit Juvia and Juvia screamed In pain.

"Water Dome!" Juvia yelled as tried to endure the pain.

Water surrounded the man who casted the lightning spell and was locked in a dome made of water.

"Hah, stupid girl!" the man chuckled as he released huge amount of lightning.

"No! You're the one who's stupid!" Juvia laughed.

The man gasped and he was struck by his own lightning magic.

The woman face palmed herself and mumbled the words. "Idiot!"

"I'll take this one." Another man who was beside the woman said.

"Juvia will wipe the floor with you!" Juvia yelled.

The man only smirked and began channeling huge amount of dark waves.

"Dark Fushion!" the man shouted as multiple missles of darkness struck Juvia.

"Sierra!" Juvia yelled as her body turned into water, her body lashed towards the man and struck the man to the floor. "Water Cyclone!" Juvia shouted as she gathered water fragments from the clounds. She released her magic and her magic turned into a twirling body of water crashing unto the man knocking him out.

"Well done." The woman applauded Juvia.

"Juvia is gonna finish you!" Juvia shouted.

"Oh really?" the woman laughed as she pointed at the ground where Juvia was standing.

"What? Oh no!" Juvia gasped as she looked at the gound revealing three signs on the gound.

"Game Over!" the woman laughed. "Dark Void!"

Juvia shielded herself, but she noticed the three signs on the ground vanished.

"Huh?" Juvia wondered.

The woman gasped as a panther like animal made of ice went through her body and she collapsed.

Juvia looked at the one who saved her from certain death, a man with white hair, wearing a snowflake shaped coat and a blue vest.

"You okay, Juvia-chan?" Lyon asked.

"Lyon-sama? What are you doing here?" Juvia asked in shocked.

"I was on my way back from a mission then I stumbled to you." Lyon replied.

"Oh, Lyon-sama can you help Juvia carry these three people to Rosemary Village?" Juvia asked.

"Why?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia took a job about three dark guild fugitives causing havoc in Rosemary village and these three I believe are those fugitives." Juvia explained.

"Sure, I'll help you Juvia-chan!" Lyon replied.

* * *

"Thank you ma'am for defeating these fugitives." A man thanked Juvia.

"It was nothing…. So umm can Juvia have the money now?" Juvia asked politely.

"Oh yes, where are my manners." The man chuckled as he brought out a bag full of jewels.

Juvia took the jewels and thanked the man and headed back to Magnolia.

"So… why did you need the jewels for?" Lyon asked.

"Oh, I need the jewels to buy the dress I want for Count Balsamico's ball." Juvia replied. "You can also come if you have a partner for the ball.

"Can I ask you?" Lyon asked.

Juvia blushed.

"Nah just kidding, I know you want Gray to be your partner. I'll try to go." Lyon said smirking. "Ok, so see ya!"

Juvia stopped at the two path road, Lyon heading the other path back to his guild while the other path to Magnolia.

"Did Lyon-sama really meant that or just was he just kidding?" Juvia mumbled.

**What do you think? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, it means a lot. :) So here's Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

Pairing: Lyon x Juvia

Juvia made it back to Magnolia and quickly headed back to the shop where she saw the dress she wanted to wear.

Juvia entered the shop and stared at the dress, she looked for a shop manager.

"May I help you?" a woman asked.

"Yes, Juvia wants to buy that dress." Juvia replied as she pointed at the dress.

"Certainly, please go to the counter and wait for me." The woman replied politely.

Juvia nodded and headed to the counter where she waited for the woman who was getting her dress.

After a brief moment the woman came back with her dress.

"Here you go miss." The woman smiled. "That'll be 150,000 jewels."

Juvia handed the woman the bag of jewels and took the dress that was concealed in a medium-sized box.

Juvia walked away from the shop and smiled and jumping up and down because of excitement.

"Gray-sama will love the dress, Juvia bought!" Juvial yelled blushing red, picturing Gray admiring her dress.

* * *

Juvia entered the guild, it was quiet. Even though there were like twenty people.

"Hmm? Why is it quiet?" Juvia wondered.

She sat at the bar tools with Kinana, Levy and Lisanna.

"Why is the place so quiet?" Juvia asked.

"It's because Natsu and his team hasn't come back yet." Kinana replied while wiping the bar table.

"So Juvia, how did you do on the mission?" Lisanna asked.

"Juvia thought it was very hard and scary since Juvia almost died if it weren't for Lyon-sama." Juvia replied.

The girls fell silent and looked at Juvia in shock.

"You mean Lyon, the Lyon from Lamia Scale?" Levy asked.

Juvia nodded.

"You almost died? How?" Lisanna asked.

"The woman Juvia was battling created three signs on the ground and she yelled Dark Void, then Lyon-sama stabbed her with his magic." Juvia finished.

"OMG! Juvia!" Levy shouted.

"What's the problem?" Juvia asked.

"Dark Void is a very dangerous type of dark magic, if the user has light heart the spell will only fatally harm you, but if the user was a cold-hearted mage the target of the spell will fall into an eternal slumber." Levy explained. "The effect of the spell depends on the user."

Juvia looked in shock.

"If it weren't for Lyon you could have died." Kinana said.

Juvia blushed a pale red, not very visible by the naked eye.

"_If it weren't for Lyon-sama, Juvia could have died." _Juvia said in her thoughts.

Suddenly four people barged in the guild, covered with bruises as usual.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

In less than a minute a fight already broke out between Natsu, Gray, Erza and Elfman and other mages of Fairy Tail.

Lisanna gave a sigh and she headed towards Natsu.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked innocently.

"Hmm?" Natsu grunted as he tried to restrain Elfman's massive black jet sword.

"I w-was w-wondering…..can you go with me at Balsamico's Ball?" Lisanna asked blushing.

Juvia, Kinana and Levy focused their attention on Lisanna and Natsu, holding hands hoping for Natsu to say yes.

"Sure!" Natsu replied with a smile.

"Awesome!" Lisanna replied.

And after a few seconds Natsu continued brawling with the other mages of Fairy Tail.

"Good going Lisanna! You have now the dragon in you clutches." Levy congratulated.

"Well I wouldn't say on my clutches."Lisanna giggled.

"Juvia what are you waiting? Go ask Gray!" Kinana said.

Juvia gave a long sigh and stood up and headed to Gray.

The three girls who were left at the bar stools hold hands hoping for Juvia to get the same answer as Lisanna.

"Gray-sama?" A blushing Juvia asked.

"Huh?" said a shirtless Gray, miraculously still with pants.

Seeing Gray shirtless made Juvia's face even more red and she lost half of her confidene.

"Can you go with me to Balsamico's Ball?" Juvia asked.

"Sorry, I already asked someone." Gray replied.

In Juvia's mind, her imagination started to go hay-wire, in her imagination her heart broke into two, her body turned into tiny water fragments.

"Who is this person? Is it Lucy!" Juvia asked in a scary tone, the same tone she used when she battled Meredy.

"Yes, we both thought of the idea while on our way back from our mission, I'm just going with her so I can go to the ball, nothing more, nothing less." Gray replied.

Juvia's heart broken into two, shocked in hearing that Gray was going with Lucy, even though he just wanted to go to the ball, it must have been Juvia to go with Gray.

"Oh, okay." Juvia said making a fake smile.

Afterwards, Juvia looking depressed went back to Lisanna and the others.

"Well?" Levy asked.

"Gray-sama said…..no!" Juvia replied while shedding a tear. "Gray-sama said he was going with Lucy."

"What?! That's sure hurts Juvia." Kinana said.

"Hey, how about you ask Lyon to the ball?" Lisanna suggested.

"Yeah, if you go with him, it might make Gray jealous." Levy shrieked.

Juvia smirked and dashed outside, heading for Lamia Scale.

* * *

Juvia looked up at the Lamia Scale building, she had to admit it was really dashing, with mermaid pillars and scales.

Juvia took a deep breath and pushed the door of the guild.

"Huh? Is that Juvia?" Sherry asked.

"What are you doing here!" Ooba Babasaama yelled while twirling her index finger.

"Umm, is Lyon-sama here?" Juvia asked.

"Let me call him!" Sherry said with a smile.

"Thank you." Juvia replied.

"Lyon-sama! You have a visitor!" Sherry shouted at the second floor.

Lyon went down from the second floor.

"Who?" Lyon asked.

Sherry pointed to Juvia in the guild's bar stools.

"Huh? What is she doing here?" Lyon asked.

"Beats me!" Sherry replied while flipping her long pink hair.

Lyon headed towards the bar and sat beside Juvia.

"So did you get the dress you wanted?" Lyon asked.

"Yup!" Juvia replied.

"So why did you come here?" Lyon asked while drinking a juice.

"Gray-sama rejected me to be his partner at the ball." Juvia shrieked. "So Juvia was wondering maybe you could be my partner?"

Lyon became silent.

"It's not like Juvia's using you to make Gray-sama jealous, Juvia just wants to go to the ball." Juvia said.

Lyon was still silent for a few seconds. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Sure, on one condition." Lyon proposed.

"Name your price." Juvia asked.

"I get to the dance with you." Lyon said in a serious tone.

Juvia blushed.

"W-well since you insist, It's a deal!" Juvia replied.

"Cool!" Lyon said.

"6:00 PM this Friday, meet Juvia at the fountain on the way to Balsamico Palace." Juvia said.

Lyon nodded.

"What fountain?" Sherry butted in.

"Oh, it's Count Balsamico yearly annual ball, your welcome to come if you have a partner." Juvia said smiling.

"Ah, going to a ball with a partner! That is a form of LOVE!" Sherry proclaimed. "Gonna go to Blue Pegasus and get Ren to be my partner! That is also a form of LOVE!"

Lyon gave a sigh. "Sorry for her behavior Juvia-chan, okay see you at Friday." Lyon said.

"See ya!" Juvia replied as she exited the guild.

**Well what do you think of chapter 2? All you have to do is Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so happy you guys liked the second chapter! Here's Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Pairing: Lyon x Juvia

Finally, Friday came, the day where Count Balsamico's Ball will take place. Most of Fairy Tail were getting ready for the ball.

At the bar stools, were Juvia, Lucy, Erza and Mirajane having a talk.

"I'm so excited for tonight, how about you Juvia?" Lucy asked.

Juvia shot lucy a death glare causing Lucy to shiver in fear.

"Who are you going with Mira?" Erza asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"It's a surprise." Mirajane giggled.

Erza looked at the clock of the guild.

"Crap, it's almost 5:00!" Erza yelled as she requipped her usual armor in place of her gown.

Lucy and Juvia looked at Erza in amazement, her dark red gown was covered with sparkling ruby colored sparkles, and a scarlet rose pin pinned at the piece of cloth concealing her breast.

"You look beautiful Erza!" Lucy complemented.

"Thanks, Juvia where's the dress you said you bought?" Erza asked.

Juvia shot an evil smirk at Lucy and went to get her dress.

* * *

Juvia opened the door to her room, and went through her closet, searching for the dress she bought the other day.

"Found it!" Juvia yelled as she grabbed the box concealing the dress.

Juvia took out the dress and placed it at the top of her bed. Juvia started to apply several blushes and eyeliners. She straightened her hair and curled up the end of her hair.

"Juvia! Jurry up all of the carriages have left, you're the only were waiting for!" Mira yelled as she knocked on the door.

"Juvia will be out in a moment!" Juvia yelled back.

"Okay, me, Lisanna and Evergreen are waiting for you outside!" Mirajane yelled.

Juvia looked at her dress.

"Juvia will be the bell of the ball!" Juvia proclaimed.

The door of Juvia's room opened and she stepped out of the guild and there was Mirajane wearing the dress she showed to her the other day, while Lisanna wearing a purple gown with a violet ribbon tied up at her waist. While Evergreen was wearing a green gown, and her lips was covered a super thick red lipstick and her hair was at her side.

"Wow Juvia, your dress looks amazing." Mirajane complimented.

The dress Juvia was itching to buy was a light blue gown, covered with light blue roses and a couple of ice pin surrounding her waist.

"Thank you Mira-san!" Juvia smiled.

The four ladies entered the carriage and waved goodbye at Freed, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Wakaba, Kinana and Macao the ones who were dateless and were forced to stay at the guild.

* * *

Count Balsamico's palace was stunning, with colorful rouses surrounding the palace and fireworks emerging form the sky.

The carriage where Juvia was in walked past the fountain of the palace.

"Wait, that was the fountain!" Juvia remembered.

Juvia opened the door of the carriage and jumped off the carriage.

"Juvia! Where are you going?" Mira yelled.

"Juvia will catch up to you!" Juvia yelled back.

Juvia sat at the stone side of the fountain, she looked up at the sky and fireworks were popping out.

"Where's Lyon-sama?" Juvia wondered.

"Right here!" A familiar voice said.

Juvia looked at her side and Lyon appeared, wearing a dark blue coat with a light blue bow tie, and snowflake cufflings at his wrisk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Juvia-chan." Lyon said.

"Glad you could make it! Where's Sherry-san?" Juvia asked.

"Ren was off in a mission, so she wasn't able to come." Lyon explained. "So it's just you and me."

Juvia blushed a pale pink.

"Shall we?" Lyon asked as he extended his arm towards Juvia.

Juvia smiled and put her left arm around Lyon's arm. "Yes!" Juvia replied.

* * *

Inside the palace, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Gray and Erza and Jellal who was wearing a masquerade mask sat at table near the buffet table.

"Hmm? Where is Juvia?" Gray wondered.

"Hey, there she is!" Wendy yelled as she pointed at the grand staircase.

Juvia was walking down the stairs with Lyon, her left arm still clung to Lyon's arm.

"Who's that with her?" Natsu asked as he chewed a chicken leg.

"Is that…..Lyon?" Lucy asked.

Gray looked at Juvia and his eyes widened at the sight of Juvia and Lyon walking down the staircase and heading towards their table.

"Hello everyone!" Juvia yelled as she let go of Lyon's arm.

"Oh, so that's why you went out of the carriage, you were waiting for Lyon?" Lisanna asked.

Juvia nodded.

"Hello Gray." Lyon said as he sat beside Gray.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked in an irritated tone.

"What does it look like? I'm Juvia-chan's partner." Lyon replied with a smirk.

"Why on earth would she be your partner?" Gray growled.

"Why do you ask? Jealous? I got myself a mermaid while you got yourself some cheerleader!" Lyon replied with a superior smirk.

"I am not a cheerleader!" Lucy yelled.

"Now, now Lyon-sama let's not get into an argument." Juvia said with a smile.

"Fine." Lyon said. "Wanna get some food?"

"Juvia would love too!" Juvia replied.

But before the two could get to the buffet table, all the lights went out, and a spotlight turned on and the light that the spotlight was producing went to the top of the Grand Staircase.

Suddenly smoke appeared, revealing Count Balsamico and Aceto.

"Everyone, I am glad you made it for this year's ball!" Aceto thanked.

"Now since, my daughter requested this year to be a couple's ball, I have decided there will be a dance-off!" Count Balsamico yelled.

"Are you crazy? We can't dance while wearing our outfits?!" a woman yelled.

"Not that kind of dancing!" Aceto quieted the woman. "A slow dance-off! Your partner will dance with you, and whoever has the most chemistry and gracefulness wins!"

"Now hurry up! You have one minute to get your partner." Count Balsamico yelled.

Many of the guests scrambled for their partner. While a fewjust sat at their tables.

"Juvia-chan may I have this dance?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia's kinda hungry, I don't know if I can." Juvia replied.

"You promised me one dance! Plus Gray is dancing with that cheerleader!" Lyon said.

Juvia immediately looked at Gray and he was with Lucy, causing her fire to lit up.

"Let's go!" Juvia yelled as she grabbed Lyon's arm, and they positioned thereselves right next to Gray and Lucy.

Lyon placed his arm around Juvia's waist and Juvia placed her arm on Lyon's shoulder and their other hand, held each others.

"Give Juvia all you got!" Juvia said in a passionate.

Lyon just smirked at her, and pulled her closer to him. "Of course." Lyon replied, making Juvia blush.

The bell rang, and Aceto began singing a ballad.

The couples at the dance floor began to dance.

Juvia looked over and sees Mirajane dancing with Laxus, Wendy with Romeo, Evergreen with Elfman, Natsu with Lisanna. Erza with Jellal

Juvia smiled at her friends, but when she sees Lucy happily dancing with Gray, Juvia was filled with more anger, her grip on Lyon's shoulder became tight.

Lyon noticed the weight he was feeling in his shoulder and decided to go to the next level.

"Juvia-chan." Lyon whispered to Juvia's ear.

"Hmm?" Juvia asked.

"Forget about them, it's just you and me." Lyon whispered.

And with those words Juvia blushed even redder and let Gray and Lucy out of her sight.

Juvia rested her head in Lyon's chest, Lyon was taken surprise on Juvia's action and he blushed a pale red.

* * *

They continued dancing, until Aceto finished singing her ballad.

"All of you danced gracefully, but there can only be one couple!" Aceto yelled.

The room went pitch dark, and a spotlight was going around in circles until it stopped at…Lyon and Juvia.

"These two were the most connected and graceful at the dance floor! Let's give them a round of applause!" Aceto congratulated the two.

The crowd cheered for the two.

Juvia was filled with joy she not only did she and Lyon won the dance-off but she let go of her hatred towards Lucy.

After the dance-off, the guests returned to their tables.

"Congratulations you two!" Mirajane applauded as she sat down beside Juvia.

"Thanks you Mira-san!" Juvia smiled.

"You two really did have a connection while you two were dancing. Are you two secretly together?" Mira teased.

"What? No?!" Juvia replied and blushed.

"Hahaha, whatever you say, anyway it's getting pretty late you guys wanna go home now?" Mira asked.

"What do you think Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked.

"Why should we leave it's just 10:30PM, how about we take a walk at the palace garden and head home?" Lyon suggested.

Juvia smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside the palace." Mira said.

Juvia nodded to her and walked outside together with Lyon.

* * *

The palace garden was beautiful, full of flowers, hedge sculptures.

"This place is so beautiful! Isn't it Lyon-sama." Juvia aske.

"Yeah." Lyon replied.

Lyon stopped walking and looked at ar ose.

"Hmm? What is it Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked as she also stopped walking.

Lyon bent over and picked up the rose and froze it with his magic.

"Lyon-sama what are you doing?" Juvia asked.

Lyon walked to Juvia, and placed the rose on her hair.

"This is my thank you for dancing with me." Lyon said.

When Lyon finished placing the rose of Juvia's hair, their eyes met.

Lyon looked at Juvia's blue eyes, blue as the deep blue sea.

Their faces moved closer to one another, their lips inches away from one another. Their lips were about to meet until…

"Aaah!" a voice yelled.

The two were interrupted when Natsu came flying from the sky, with ice spears chasing him.

Gray soon followed from the sky, surprisingly still wearing his clothes.

"You ready for round two pants man!" Natsu yelled as his butted heads with Gray.

"I am always ready you idiot!" Gray yelled back.

Natsu looked at Juvia and Lyon, and moved his head off Gray's head.

"Oh, sorry did we interrupt something?" Natsu asked as he put his arm around his hair.

"No, not really." Lyon replied.

"Yes, you did not Natsu-san." Juvia replied.

"Great!" Natsu shouted as he continued to fight with Gray.

Lyon gave an annoyed sigh. "We better go, Mira is probably waiting for you and my guild is also probably waiting for me." Lyon asked.

"I guess so." Juvia replied.

The two left the two Fairy Tail mage's fighting, Juvia waited with Mirajane at the carriages, while Lyon headed back to Lamia Scale.

"Are you okay Juvia, you seem upset?" Mira asked.

"No, Juvia is fine!" Juvia smiled.

Lyon who was walking alone in the town where Count Balsamico's Palace was located, mumbled the words. "So close!"

**You thought they were gonna kiss? Hahaha fooled you guys! XD I really had fun writing this chapter, I myself was intrigued. Well what do you guys think? There's only one thing to do, and that is REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here's Chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you guys like the chapter!**

Chapter 4

Pairing: Lyon x Juvia

Juvia opened her eyes. She finds out that she's in her room laying on her bed.

"Oh right, the ball last night." Juvia said while she stretched her arms.

Juvia got up off her bed and proceeded to her bathroom. She turned the knob for water to fill her bathub. She took off her bathrobe. She layed naked with her body submerged in water.

"What was happening, before Juvia left the palace?" Juvia wondered.

"Oh, Juvia remembers it's when Lyon-sama…." Juvia gasped.

Juvia looked up her mind confused.

"Was it really gonna happen?" Juvia wondered.

Juvia let out a sigh and rested her body at the tub. But suddenly, she noticed her arm was starting to merge with the water in the tub.

"Uh-oh!" Juvia gasped as she got off the tub.

Juvia wrapped her body with a towel and proceeded to her closet.

She opened her closet and the first thing she spotted was the dress she wore last night.

Juvia looked at the dress. "Lyon?" Juvia whispered the name.

But the moment she said those words, her heartbeat became faster, her face was blushing a pure red.

"What is happening with Juvia?!" Juvia yelled as she grabbed a dress and slammed the closet door.

* * *

Juvia exited her room and headed downstairs, she was wearing the dress she was wearing during the Grand Magic Games, except the hat she wore was replaced by a dark blue beret with the frozen rose she got from Lyon last night pinned at the front.

"Good Morning Juvia!" Mirajane greeted as she cleaned a couple of bottles.

"Morning!" Juvia replied with a smile.

Juvia sat at her usual seat in the bar stools.

"So how did it go with you and Lyon?" Mirajane asked.

"Umm…w-w-well we umm w-weee almost…" Juvia tried to spill the words she was trying to save but her nerves got the best of her.

"You guys kissed?!" Mirajane shouted.

"W-what no… I mean w-we almost but w-when we were about to, we were interrupted." Juvia said.

"Oh!" Mirajane sighed.

"Hey what's that?" Mirajane asked as she pointed at Juvia's beret.

"Oh you mean this?" Juvia took of her beret and pointed at the frozen rose.

Mirajane nodded.

"Lyon-sama gave Juvia this last night." Juvia replied.

"Ooh, so he gave you a gift." Mirajane said.

"Well, Juvia wouldn't say as a gift, he said it was a thank you gift for going with him." Juvia said. "By the way Mira-san have you seen Gray-sama?"

Mirajane shook her head. "Oh Juvia when will you wake up?" Mirajane sighed.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

"I mean you focus your life on a single person yet this person dosen't recognize your true feelings, and there is this person who has feelings for you but you treat him just as a friend. One day you will wake up and notice you waisted your life trying to get the guy you want to fall for you, and the guy who has feelings for you just forgets about you yet you want him back." Mirajane lectured Juvia with a serious tone.

"Why are you giving Juvia a lecture?" Juvia asked.

"Because I don't want you to end up heartbroken." Mirajane replied.

Juvia felt her heart sunk, she never realize what Mirajane just said to her.

"But it's your life and you make your decision, I'm just giving you options, whatever decision you make I'll respect it." Mirajane said.

Juvia shed a small tear yet she was quick to wipe it off her face.

Suddenly the guild doors opened with Natsu fired up as usual. Luckily Erza was able to silence him.

Natsu's team sat a table near to the bar stools.

Juvia got off the bar stools and proceeded to the table where Natsu's team was hanging out.

"Umm… Gray-sama?" Juvia said.

"Hmm?" Gray grunted.

"Juvia was wondering, would you like to go the 8island restaurant this night?" Juvia asked.

"I am not interested, sorry. Some other time." Gray replied.

And with those words combined with the lecture Mirajane gave to her, Juvia's heart crumbled into pieces.

"O-okay, s-see ya." Juvia said in a shaky tone while trying to keep smiling.

Juvia headed out of the guild, and the moment she closed the guild's door, she broke into tears.

"Why didn't I listened to Mira-san's advice!" Juvia shouted as she was running away and crying.

* * *

Juvia stopped running and layed under the tree at the Southwest park. Juvia was still shedding some tears until a voice asked her.

"Juvia what are you doing here?" the voice asked.

Juvia looked up to see the voice was Lyon.

"Lyon-sama? What are you doing here? You said you were heading back to Lamia Scale." Juvia asked.

Lyon rubbed his hand around his silver colored hair. "I got kinda tired while walking home, and I happen to stumble upon Magnolia, so I decided to sleep in a motel in Magnolia." Lyon explained.

"Oh!" Juvia replied.

"May I sit next to you?" Lyon asked.

Juvia nodded to him and scooted a little to the left to give Lyon some space.

They were silent for a few minutes until Lyon broke the silence.

"So… why are you here?" Lyon asked.

"Oh.. umm, Juvia just wanted to enjoy the outdoors!" Juvia replied.

"How's things with you and Gray?" Lyon asked in a serious tone.

"Well, umm Juvia and Gray-sama are still getting along." Juvia replied.

Lyon gave her a smirk. Juvia gave him a confused look, normally when Juvia is talking about Gray with Lyon, Lyon would change the subject or get annoyed.

"Why do you ask?" Juvia asked.

"Nothing!" Lyon replied as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Juvia asked.

"It's okay for me if you like Gray, I understand that. But remember this, if you two are still apart from each other, I will make you mine, against all odds, I will make you mine. If you still like Gray more than me, I don't care. Because love has no boundaries. Even if it means risking my life. I will make you mine!" Lyon let out with every words filled with passion.

Juvia blushed a pure red color, hearing those words just made all of her troubles gone. The thorns in her heart vanish.

"See ya!" Lyon said.

But before Lyon could move a foot, Juvia's hand held his arm.

"Juvia?" Lyon gasped.

Juvia jumped off from the ground and put her arms around Lyon's neck.

Lyon was startled by the act Juvia made, so Lyon decided to put his arms around her waist.

"Lyon I never thought you would be so dedicated to me." Juvia whispered.

Juvia let her lips opened, Lyon seized the opportunity and landed his lips at Juvia's. Lyon pushed his lips deeper unto Juvia's, requesting Juvia to open her mouth. She granted the request and opened her mouth, and their tongues dance. Juvia felt comfort with Lyon, all the pain she endured by trying to get Gray to fall for her gone. All the hurt, the pain all gone.

* * *

After a few seconds of making out they break away. And they sat together at the base of the tree. Luckily no one was around to see them kiss.

"Juvia…does this mean you like me back." Lyon asked.

Juvia smiled and gave him a smooch on the cheek, and she stood up.

"Of course!" Juvia said with a smile. "I'm going back to the guild, see ya!"

Lyon stood up and looked at the sky. "I did it!" Lyon said with a smile.

**Well guys what do you guys think? Was it kinda rushed or was it the perfect time? Express yourself by giving me a review. You think it's finish? Not a chance! There will be drama for our couple! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Here's Chapter 5 to my dear readers! I'd like to thank you to guest reviews and reviews I have received for this story so far! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Lyon: He does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Juvia: Drip-Drip-Drop!**

**Me: Thank you! Now on with the story! 3**

Chapter 5

Pairing: Lyon x Juvia

A week has already since that day, the day where Juvia had her first kiss….with Lyon. After that day Juvia felt that the missing part of her was completed. Only two souls know about the kiss. It was her and Lyon.

Juvia opened her eyes, seeing the cealing of my room, Juvia got up and yawned as she stretched out her arms. She went to the bathroom and fixed up her messy blue hair. She turned the bathub on and water came poaring down. She took off her batherobe and rested myself in the bathtub.

"So relaxing!" Juvia sighed while brushing my arm with soap.

Juvia rubbed her hair with her shampoo and waved her hand and the water that was in the tub rose and splashed on her hair. After that she got out of the bathub and dried herself. After she dried herself she applied a couple of eyeliner, and curled up the ends of her blue hair. She opened her wardrobe and took out a light blue dress with a white ribbon at the waist line, and dark blue leggings and white shoes.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Juvia looks beautiful!" Juvia said with a smile.

She stepped out of her room and proceeded downstairs to the guild. After the Grand Magic Games the guild spent most of the winnings on upgrading the guild, they made a second floor for the guild members to live in and expanded the bar, and even made an S-class mage section.

Juvia stepped down the stairs and noticed all the girls we're gathering at a nearby table.

"What is going on?" Juvia asked.

"Oh, Juvia were going to play Spin the Bottle! Wanna join us?" Lisanna replied.

"Juvia would loved too!" Juvia squealed.

Juvia sat down with the girls.

"Okay, let's begin! I'll spin the botte and whoever get's pointed by the bottle, I will ask you to pick Truth or Dare, and after you answer the question you spin the bottle and whoever gets pointed, you will ask a question the vice versa!" Mirajane explained.

Mirajane spinned the bottle, Levy and Lucy were praying for the bottle to stop at someone else.

"It stopped!" Evergreen yelled.

Juvia looked at the bottle and sees the bottle has ended at Erza.

"Alright Erza, Truth or Dare!" Mirajane smirked.

Erza gulped before she said a word. "Truth!" Erza yelled.

"Hmm?" Mirajane wondered. "If Jellal was still in prison, would you bust him out?"

A deep silence fell into the girls table.

"Yes!" Erza replied with slight blush on her cheek.

The girls gave an aww to Erza.

"Alright my turn!" Erza smirked as she spinned the bottle.

The bottle stopped, and pointed at Evergreen.

"Crap!" Evergreen growled.

A smirk danced on Erza's lips.

"Dare!" Evergreen replied with a smirk.

"I dare you… to dance like an idiot on top of this table." Erza smirked.

Evergreen grunted, before she stood up in the table and did the chicked dance. This caught the attention of everyone in the guild and they laughed at her.

"I'll get you back Erza!" Evergreen yelled as she stepped down the table and sat down. Evergreen spinned the bottle and stopped at Levy.

"Oh no!" Levy gasped.

Pretty much the whole time, Juvia was dozing off, her mind was locked to certain silver haired man name Lyon Vastia. Juvia gave a sigh, she started to blush on the fact that she couldn't get Lyon out of her mind, but her thoughts were interrupted by an annoying scream.

Juvia snapped out of her gaze and looked at the bottle. It stopped at Lucy. A villainous smirk began to emerge from Juvia's lips, though she hoped she was the one who had to question her.

"Okay, Lu-chan, truth or dare." Levy asked.

Juvia looked at Lucy who was panicking on what to answer, Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Truth!" Lucy finally answered.

Levy thinked for a moment until Mirajane whispered something to her ear. Levy nodded to Mirajane and Levy smirked at Lucy. This caused Lucy to shiver.

"Do you find Gray attractive!" Levy asked.

The whole group fell into silence, Juvia looked at the table where Gray was, he was taking a snooze.

"Well?" Levy asked.

"Kinda." Lucy replied with a pale blush on her cheeks. "Please don't kill me Juvia!"

The girls looked at Juvia, whose facial expression was somewhat emotionless.

"Drip-Drip-Drop!" Juvia said. "Now why would I do that." Juvia replied with a smile.

A confused look appeared in the faces of the girls.

"Okay, moving on!" Mirajane yelled.

Lucy spinned the bottle.

It stopped at Juvia.

"Okay, Juvia…truth or dare?" Lucy asked.

"Truth." Juvia answered.

Lucy began to think of a question for Juvia to answer, Mirajane whispered something to her ear.

"Are you sure about that? I mean we all know the answer to that." Lucy said to Mirajane.

"Do you have a better question?" Mirajane replied.

Lucy gave a sigh, knowing she was defeated in her small debate with Mirajane.

"Juvia do you love Gray, this much!" Lucy asked as she stretched her arms to the max.

Juvia was silent for a few seconds, she didn't know what to answer, by answering no the guild would suspicious of her, if yes she would be living a lie. Finally her mind has finally made up.

"No!" Juvia answered with an emotionless face, she made that face so they couldn't read her face.

The girls jaws dropped to their max, shocked by the answer of Juvia.

"Wow, so how much do you love Gray?" Lucy asked.

Juvia didn't answer the question she was asked.

"Are you joking?" Erza asked.

"No, Juvia is not joking, every word Juvia means it." Juvia replied.

"Wait, do you still have feelings for Gray?" Levy asked.

"No!" Juvia repied. "Juvia has thought of it for so long, what is the point of trying to get to like you when he always rejects you, ignores you. So Juvia moved on, if Juvia continued it, Juvia would have realized Juvia has wasted her life." Juvia explained.

All of the girls fell into silence, they didn't know what to say to Juvia.

Juvia looked at Mirajane, and Mirajane smiled at her.

* * *

After the girls got bored of playing truth or dare they returned to their own business. Lucy was hanging out with her team. Levy chatting with Jet and Droy. Evergreen with the Raijinshu. And Juvia at her usual spot in the bar stools with Lisanna and Mirajane.

"I'm surprised at you Juvia." Lisanna said.

"So that lecture I gave you found it's way into your brain didn't it?" Mirajane asked.

"Yup, it did." Juvia answered.

"But seriously Juvia, that lecture wasn't enough to open your eyes. Was there something or someone who helped you open your eyes?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah Juvia, are you hiding something?" Lisanna asked.

Juvia blushed a deep red.

"Yes, someone helped Juvia open Juvia's eyes." Juvia said.

"Really? Who is it?!" Lisanna asked curiously.

Juvia gave a sigh. "It was Lyon." Juvia whispered.

"OMG! Juvia!" Lisanna squealed.

"I can't believe I was that good in lecturing people!" Mirajane completed to herself.

"Did a spark occurred between you two?" Lisanna teased while poking Juvia's shoulder.

Juvia nodded slightly. "We kissed the day after Balsamico's Ball." Juvia explained.

The sisters were in aww.

"I wish my love story would be that way!" Lisanna squealed.

"Well good luck with that Lisanna, you have to do serious work if you want your story to end up like that." Mirajane said as she pointed towards Natsu who was eating mostly everything in the table where his team was in.

Juvia and Mirajane laughed, and Lisanna pouted her mouth but was blushing.

"Juvia thinks she should visit Lyon." Juvia wondered.

"You should go, a successful couple needs to spend more time together especially if it's a long distance relationship." Mirajane explained.

"Juvia's going! If anyone searches for Juvia, say Juvia was taking a mission." Juvia requested.

The sisters nodded to her and waved her goodbye as she exited the guild.

* * *

Juvia reached the town named Sunset Shores, the town was near to the beach, and at the other side of the town, was the town's pride and joy. Lamia Scale.

Juvia walked along the cobbled stone streets on Sunset Shores. They say it never rains in this town.

Juvia made it at the Lamia Scale Guild, Juvia entered the guild, the walls of the guild was made out of green colored stones, there was a statue of a mermaid in the center and like most guild's have, a bar. She searched for Lyon and she finally found him at the bar stools.

"Hi Lyon!" Juvia said.

Lyon moved his head and looked at Juvia. "Juvia?! What are you doing here?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia came to visit you." Juvia answered.

A smile appeared on Lyon's lips and he offered Juvia a stool to sit on.

"Did you tell anyone about or little secret?" Juvia asked.

"Only Sherry, Yuka and Toby." Lyon replied. "You?"

"Mirajane and Lisanna." Juvia replied.

Suddenly a pink haired girl appeared from the bar.

"Lyon-sama on a date with Juvia?! That is a form of LOVE!" Sherry proclaimed.

"Sherry! Could you keep it down!" Lyon whispered to the pink haired woman.

"Aww, hiding his LOVE! That is LOVE!" Sherry proclaimed.

"Shut up Sherry, you wouldn't what you know who to find out." Lyon whispered.

"Oh, sorry!" Sherry apologized. "Now what will it be for you two? A LOVE smoothie? A LOVE soda?"

Juvia looked at the menu, to her surprise the names of the drinks Sherry was asking them had the word LOVE with it.

"Did Sherry-san made the menu?" Juvia asked.

"Yes I did! I added all the drinks with extra LOVE!" Sherry yelled as she blew a kiss.

"Oh, in that case give Juvia a Love smoothie." Juvia said with a smile.

"Excellent choice! And for you Lyon-sama?" Sherry asked.

"Same!" Lyon replied.

"Be right back!" Sherry said as she started to make the two smoothies.

"What does the smoothie taste like?" Juvia asked.

"Just like you." Lyon replied.

Juvia blushed. "Your too kind!" Juvia said with a grin.

"Here you go! I made it with all my LOVE!" Sherry said as she placed the two smoothies in front of Juvia and Lyon.

"Thank you Sherry-san!" Juvia politely thanked as she grabbed the smoothie.

"So Juvia, how things are going with Fairy Tail? And why did you gave up on Gray?" Sherry asked.

"Oh well the usual." Juvia replied. "Gray dosen't like me, Juvia thinks he likes Lucy."

"What?! That blondie? The person I cannot give LOVE! Ugh she makes me sick. I swear he can do better!" Sherry growled.

Lyon and Juvia laughed on how Sherry reacted towards on the reason why Juvia gave up on Gray.

"What's so funny? Is it the drink? Did It didn't get the right amount of LOVE?" Sherry asked in a panicking tone.

"No it's fine Sherry, no need to worry." Lyon answered.

"I'm glad!" Sherry said with a smile.

"I am in deep jealousy for you two!" Sherry said.

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"You two went to Balsamico's ball and had the chance to express your LOVE from one another, and dance together, while I missed my chance to give Ren more of my LOVE!" Sherry explained.

"Aww, better luck next year Sherry-san." Juvia said.

"I will bring the LOVE to Balsamico's Ball next year!" Sherry proclaimed with sparkles in her eyes as she stood up at the counter of the bar.

"Get down from there Sherry!" Oba Babasaama demanded while twirling her index fingers.

Sherry rolled her eyes and stepped down the counter.

"She is just jealous of me because I have more LOVE than her!" Sherry said.

Juvia giggled and Lyon smiled at her, and the two finished their smoothie.

"Lyon!" Juvia said.

"Hmm?" Lyon asked.

"You have some cream on your lips." Juvia said as she pointed at Lyon's lips.

"Would you mind cleaning it off for me." Lyon smirked.

Juvia smiled at him and she crashed her lips unto Lyon's, taking some of the cream off Lyon's lips.

"You taste good!" Lyon said between kisses.

"You too." Juvia said between kisses.

* * *

They continued for a few more seconds until...

"Unforgivable!" a female voice shouted.

They broke away from each other, and Juvia looked at the female who shouted at them.

* * *

** Well guys what do you think?! Was that a cliffhanger or what? I really had fun writing this chapter especially the part where Juvia was at Lamia Scale. :D **

**Drop a REVIEW if you have time.**

**BlueNight2199 over and out! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 6! Took me a long time to finish this but here you go! Hope you guys like it! :) I'd like to thank the people who continue to read this, it makes me happy!**

**Lyon: He dosen't own Fairy Tail!**

**Sherry: That is a form of LOVE!**

**Juvia: Drip-Drip-Drop!**

**Me: Good! Now on with Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Pairing: Lyon x Juvia

The voice that erupted in the guild entrance echoed through the guild, as if the guild was inside a cave.

"Bad timing!" Sherry yelled while panicking.

The girl who stood in the guild entrance, had amaranth hair was tied with an orange scrubby pigtails with the hair reaching her chest. Wearing a mini skirt, a pink sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest and pink gloves.

"C-Chelia! I thought you were on a mission?" Sherry asked in a shaky tone.

"I finished it already, and when I went back to the guild I see a blue haired homewrecker!" Chelia shouted.

Juvia ran towards Chelia. "Juvia is not a homewrecker! Juvia got Lyon first!" Juvia said.

"As if!" Chelia growled.

"You wanna fight again pink haired brat!" Juvia challenged.

"I wouldn't miss for the world!" Chelia retorted.

"Hold up!" Jura interrupted.

Jura proceeded towards the two love rivals.

"If you wish to have your little rumble, I know the perfect place." Jura suggested.

"Let's go!" Juvia replied politely.

* * *

Jura led the two girls, Lyon, Sherry and a couple of Lamia Scale guild members towards a secluded beach cove very near to Sunset Shores.

"Here, this place is full of air and water which gives you two the advantage plus it's far away from the town so no town'sfolk can get hurt." Jura explained.

"Thank you Jura-san!" the two girls at the same time said.

"I'm not gonna hold back you know!" Chelia shrieked. "I will win for the sake of LOVE!"

"Juvia's not gonna hold back either!" Juvia replied.

"And now begin!" Jura yelled as he stepped back towards the other Lamia Scale members to watch the battle.

Juvia began the battle making a bold move by running towards Chelia.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted as seven powered water jets appeared.

Chelia gracefully dodged the jets with ease, her body was now in mid air.

"Great heavens, lend me the winds that reck havoc on earth!" Chelia proclaimed as black currents of winds began to curcilate around her hands.

"Black Hurricane!" Chelia shouted as a huge cyclone came out of the sky and began to reck havoc on the ground.

Juvia swiftly went to the seashore. "Water Razor!" Juvia yelled as blades that were made of water emerged from the shore and charged towards Chelia.

"That's not gonna work!" Chelia smirked, as the black hurricane tore the water blades back into droplets of water and the hurricane reached Juvia and surrounded her.

Juvia struggled to keep her balance inside the hurricane, she looked up at the sky.

"That's it!" Juvia yelled.

Juvia raised her hands. "Downpour!" Juvia said.

The clouds became dark and huge jets of water began falling from the sky, Chelia was knocked off from her focus by three high powered jets and set her flying into the sky.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouted as a dozen water pillars emerge from the sea and headed towards Chelia who was still in mid-air.

"North Wind, become the breath of the gods and blow on the land!" Chelia yelled as currents of black wind began to form a spiral.

"God of the Sky, Boreas!" Chelia shouted as a massive current of wind spiraled down to make a huge whirlwind heading towards the pillars of water that was charging towards her.

The two spells collided and created a huge explosion.

Chelia lands from the air to the ground causing her to stumble a bit, and Juvia emerges from the shore line.

"Not bad Juvia, but can you handle this?" Chelia asked as she extends her arms. "Foul gases of the earth, you anger the gods, become the catastrophe that happens on earth!" Chelia yelled, as pillars of winds began to erupt from the clouds.

"Black Twisters Dance!" Chelia proclaimed as the twisters began to circle Juvia.

"What is this?!" Juvia asked.

The five twisters collided at the center where Juvia was creating a huge shockwave.

The smoke cleared up fast, and Juvia was standing with a few bruises on her body.

"Was that all?" Juvia asked as she extended both of her arms to the side and waves of water began to circulate both of her arms.

"Wings of Love!" Juvia yelled as she charged towards Chelia, Chelia wasn;t able to block the attack because Juvia moved like a jet, and the water that was surrounding her arms slashed through her body with huge amount of pressure, so much that the last wing of water propelled Chelia towards a huge boulder.

Chelia got up from the ground and a smirk danced on her lips. Juvia gave her a confused face, and Chelia raised her tow arms and a white aura spread through her bodies.

When the aura was gone her bruises were no more.

"Oh crap, Juvia forgot!" Juvia gasped.

"You named a spell with LOVE in it, that is a form of LOVE! Maybe I'll try one!" Chelia proclaimed.

Chelia jumped to the air and gathered cloud fragments and infused them with magic power.

"God of the Sky, the LOVE for your children is sweet, lend me the power to keep them protected and so I can extinguish the ones who try to harm them!" Chelia yelled as the clouds she gathered began to grow bigger and bigger.

Juvia prepared herself for the upcoming attack and created a high powered jet so she can also fight in the air.

"Sky God's Tears of LOVE!" Chelia yelled as the black clouds began to throw numerous numbers of tear-shaped black winds.

Juvia dodged every bit of the spell with her high-powered water jets that were intercepting every bit of the spell and the water jet she was riding aided her with dodging the tears that escaped her water jets.

"No way! I gave that spell with all my LOVE!" Chelia gasped.

"Juvia guessed she showed more LOVE in the spell!" Juvia smirked.

"Let's see about that!" Chelia retorted as she began to channel the winds in the surrounding towards her.

"Like the gods, wind become the overall overlord of this battle, annihilate the target!" Chelia chanted.

"Falling Sky!" Chelia shouted as beams of high pressure black winds began to emerge from the sky.

Juvia gasped as a beam of black wind engulfed her she felt her body was being slashed by a knife, thou she cannot feel pain from objects like that, she felt the immense pain she was feeling.

Juvia remembered that she wasn"t doing for herself, she was doing this for her pride, the pride of being able to make Lyon hers.

Juvia closed her eyes, trying to endure the immense pain she was feeling. "There's no way Juvia would lose! Sierra!" Juvia shouted as her turned into water, her water body was flung towards the sky by the wind.

Chelia looked up and sees Juvia in the sky.

"Impossible! No one can endure that spell!" Chelia gasped.

"Watery Grave!" Juvia yelled, as water-like chains ties Chelia's arm so she wasn;t able to cast another spell, and a coffin made of water trapped her body, and a large high powered jet slashed through the coffin that was made of water, revealing a bruised Chelia.

"I'm not done yet!" Chelia growled.

"You forced me to do this!" Chelia yelled as huge amounts of black winds began to gather behind her.

"Oh no! This is…." Sherry gasped in horror.

"Heaven's Gathering of Clouds!" Jura shrieked.

"If this spell hits then it's game over!" Lyon gasped.

"The Sky God's Anger, channel your rage into wind, give me those winds and I will slay the one's who anger you!" Chelia chanted with a superior smirk.

Juvia began to channel all of her magic power into her most powerful spell, the clouds in the sky began to transform into droplets of water and began to circle her left arm and the water in the sea began to rise and began to circle her right arm.

"My hurt, anger into the right, my love, care and happiness into the left!" Juvia chanted, as the water that was circling in her right arm began to produce steam indicating that the water on her right arm was boiling.

"Heaven's Gathering of Clouds!" Chelia yelled as a high amount of winds and cluds with black feathers charges towards Juvia in many numbers.

In a distance the Lamia Scale Guild Members look in shock, they have never seen a fierce fight. A fight for love.

"I didn't know she was able to produce that many of them?!" Sherry gasped in shock.

"Red Water and Blue Water Deadly Dance!" Juvia yelled as she released the magic power she was channeling towards the sea and two humangous waves emerge from the sea, one wave was pure red with boiling water and the other was sparkling blue.

The two waves tore through the spell Chelia casted like a knife cutting through a dress, the spell Chelia casted disaperated back into the sky, and the spell Juvia casted was charging towards Chelia.

"Amazing…" Chelia said with a smile as the two waves of water crushed her into the sea.

Juvia who has used up all of her magic power gave a triumphant smile.

The Lamia Scale guild went to her and congratulated her of her victory on her battle with Chelia.

"You were awesome Juvia!" a girl shrieked.

"That was an intense fight." Jura said.

"Wait! Where's Chelia?!" Sherry asked in a panicking tone.

Juvia sees Chelia floating towards the shoreline, worn out and drained.

Juvia ran towards Chelia, who was getting up from the shoreline.

"Are you okay Chelia? Juvia thinks she overdid it." Juvia shrugged.

"No, no I was the one who overdid it. Here let me heal your bruises." Chelia said with a smile.

Juvia extended her right arm, apparently it was burned because of the hot water that was circling her right arm. Chelia proceeded to heal Juvia's wounds and after she healed Juvia's wound she proceeded to heal herself.

"You two were amazing!" Lyon congratulated the two girls.

"Thank you Lyon, but sadly I didn't had enough LOVE to win the fight." Chelia proclaimed.

"Uhh..,whatever you say so." Lyon said while brushing his arm around his silver hair.

"Look the sun is setting! Come my friends! Let's have a party in the guild!" Sherry suggested.

Everyone cheered for the idea and rushed towards the guild.

* * *

The moon has risen in Sunset Shores, stars illuminating the dark sky.

Inside the Lamia Scale Guild the party was still going.

Sherry, Chelia, Lyon and Juvia were at the bar stools.

"Here Juvia! It's on the house, your LOVE Milkshake." Sherry said as she handed Juvia her milkshake.

"Thank you!" Juvia said with a smile.

"Hey, Juvia you win this time! But next time I'm bringing out my full power to win!" Chelia said.

"And Juvia will be waiting for you!" Juvia smirked as she quickly finished her LOVE Milkshake.

"Oh well, it's getting late Juvia better go home." Juvia said as wiped the cream on her lips with a tissue and stood up off the stool.

"Juvia." Lyon said.

"Hmm? What is it Lyon?" Juvia asked.

"You forgot something." Lyon said as he leaned towards her to kiss her. Juvia gladly returned the kiss to him.

"Ugh! I'm not gonna get used to this." Chelia sighed.

"Aah, kissing! That is a form of LOVE!" Sherry proclaimed.

The couple broke away from their kiss, and Juvia said to Lyon. "Best Goodbye Kiss!" giving Lyon a smile.

Juvia waved goodbye to her friends in Lamia Scale and headed home.

* * *

Juvia reached the forest that overlook Sunset Shores. She looked at the night sky and mumbled the words. "It's gonna be a long night, maybe Juvia should rest in Sunset Shores."

"Rest you will! But not in Sunset Shores!" a male voice erupted in the shadows.

Juvia looked at the direction the voice but before she could ask a question the man casted a sleeping spell that made her fell to the ground and fell asleep.

Two other shadowy figures emerged from the shadows.

"So sad that we had to do this to her." a tall and large man said.

"We had too, she would have called for her friends in Lamia Scale to aid her. And we need to remain anonymous by the time being." The other man said.

"Quiet now! We must now take her to our place!" the man who casted the sleeping spell said to the other two.

The three shadowy figures carried Juvia's body deep within the forest.

"Our plan is almost ready!" the three of them smirked.

**Oh my, what's gonna happen to Juvia?! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Also when you finished reading don't be shy to drop a REVIEW!  
**

**BlueNight over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Before we start this chapter I would like to thank everyone who gave the time to read this fanfic, I really appreciate all of you. Now here's Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 7

Pairing: Lyon x Juvia

Juvia opened her eyes, her sight was pitch black, with just a few inch of light thanks to the very small window. Juvia got up and looked around the place where she was. It appeared to be a chamber.

The heat In the chamber was intense, the things that were in the cellar were a bed, a thermometer and three bottles of water and an archway with curtains on it which pretty must mean the bathroom.

"What is this dump?" Juvia wondered.

Juvia took a sniff of the surroundings and it smelled like…death.

"Gah!" Juvia gasped as she covered her nose. "Oh god! Juvia is uncomfortable!"

Juvia thought of an idea. "I know!" Juvia yelled as she started to wave her hands. "Water Perfume!" Juvia yelled as vapors of water sprouted from her hands with trails of sparkles.

Juvia inhaled the fresh aroma of her spell and she smiled.

"That's better!" Juvia happily said. "Now, how to get out of here.."

Juvia checked every corner of the chamber she was held in, under the bed even in the toilet.

Juvia felt exhausted and she lay on her bed and sighed.

"How is Juvia gonna get out of this?" Juvia wondered with a saddened expression.

Juvia took one last look of the dark cealing and fell asleep again.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Lamia Scale…**

Lyon walked out of his dressed in his usual attire and yawned as he walked towards the bar.

"Sherry give me a 'Good Morning LOVE' would ya?" Lyon asked.

"Certainly!" Sherry smiled. "You seem grumpy Lyon-sama? Did you slept well?" Sherry asked.

Lyon brushed his silver hair. "I had this dream that Juvia was in trouble." Lyon replied.

"Oh that's what you call worrying too much. That is also a form of LOVE!" Sherry said while mixing together some substances.

"I don't know, I just had this feeling." Lyon said.

"Oh I'm sure she's fine, she was an S-Class Mage you know." Sherry said as she placed the drink on the counter.

"Yeah I guess your right!" Lyon said as he took the drink. "Do you think she's at Magnolia now?" Lyon shrugged.

Sherry shot him a glare.

"Oh sorry, yeah stop worrying!" Lyon said.

"Good! Hey have you seen Chelia?" Sherry asked while wiping a few smudges on the counter.

Lyon pointed towards the second floor.

"You embarrassed the guild! Now you must spin!" Oba commanded while twirling her fingers.

"Yes…. ma'am! How…. Many… more…. hours?!" Chelia stuttered.

"12 more hours!" Oba shouted.

Chelia gave a sigh and continued spinning like one of her tornado spells.

"I pity her." Sherry giggled.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the chamber…**

Juvia opened her eyes, and she felt that the cealing was moving. She felt she was floating in the air. No something was not right, Juvia realized she was in a stretcher carried by two men who were following a woman.

Juvia pretended she was still asleep so she can hear something from the three mysterious person.

"I can't believe she was the one we needed." Said the man who was carrying her from the back.

"No wonder they needed her so badly." Said the man in front who was carrying her.

"Shut up you two!" the woman yelled.

"_That voice!"_ Juvia shouted in her thoughts, without wasting a second she jumped off the stretcher, the two men who were carrying reacted quickly and looked at her.

"It's you three again!" Juvia remembered.

"Bright girl, the master's description about her was indeed correct." The woman gleefully chuckled. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Ikaruga, perhaps you may have remembered me from The Tower of Heaven event seven years ago." Ikaruga smirked.

Juvia analyzed the woman, trying to see if she really is whom she claims.

The woman had long pink hair, which is tied on to of her head in two large buns and her bangs were at her side and the rest of her hair was at her back. Her skin was very pale, she wore a kimono with pink roses and swords and a red ribbon tied at her waist. And a thick red lipstick.

"Wait, weren't you in the guild Death Head's Caucus?" Juvia asked.

"I left that dump so I can join the big guys!" Ikaruga smirked. "And these two are from the former assasin's guild Eisenwald, they're twins actually." Ikaruga said.

Juvia looked at the twins.

"Hey!" the two of them said at the same time.

Hearing those creeping words made Juvia shiver.

"Now would you kindly follow us?" Ikaruga asked.

"If you want Juvia, then you have to prove yourself worthy!" Juvia smirked.

"We would gladly show you our power!" Ikaruga said with a devious smirk. Ikaruga reached unto her kimono and through it out of the side revealing a dress with cherry blossom petal pattern and a pink ribbon tied in her neck and black stockings and heels, and in her waist revealed a belt with her infamous sword known as Mugetsu-Ryu.

One of the twins ran towards Juvia and electric currents began to surge in his hands.

"So he's the one who was the lightning magic!" Juvia yelled as she dodged the attack.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled as she propelled seven-high powered jets towards the other twin.

The twin who uses lightning magic swiftly intercepted the spell which caused Juvia's attack useless.

"My turn!" the other twin gleefully announced.

Suddenly the atmosphere became very hot, heat waves appeared in the room. "Lava Burst!" the twin yelled as the ground shattered with lava flowing in the ground.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouted as two waves of water shattered the lava ground and revealed a melted ground.

"Water Dance: Death Wave Recital!" Juvia yelled as a huge wave began to circle the twins.

"END!" Juvia yelled as thousands of water waves slashed through the twins leaving them unconscious on the floor.

Juvia got on her knees, exhausted from the battle she had, then she heard echos of clapping.

"Well done! Now the real fun begins!" Ikaruga smirked as she clenched out her sword.

"Juvia thought that sword shattered!" Juvia said.

"I searched another one, I heard this one reall causes huge amount of pain and can slice into any type of armor." Ikaruga smirked.

Ikaruga charged forward and raised her sword. "Mugetsu-Ryu: Weakpoint Targeted: Seven Slice of Pain!" Ikaruga chanted and before Juvia could make any movement she felt immense pain in her stomach.

"Now your water body is useless!" Ikaruga smirked and waved her sword and slice through Juvia's dress.

Juvia fell to the ground, she has never ever felt any kind of pain before, this was more painful than Meredy's spells.

Suddenly her pain vanished and she looked up and sees Ikaruga offering her hand to aid her up.

"I guess I showed you I'm worthy, now come with me or I'll take out my sword again." Ikaruga threatened.

Juvia nodded to her and took Ikaruga's hand and stood up and followed Ikaruga.

* * *

At the end of the dark hallway lie a quite fancy door. Ikaruga grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Revealing a bar that appears to be a guild hall.

"What is this? A guild?" Juvia asked.

"You can say it that way." Ikaruga replied.

"Aah! Juvia-chan how long has it been." A man's voice erupted from the back.

Juvia quickly looked back to see her old guildmate Sol.

"Monsieur Sol?!" Juvia gasped.

"Non non non! It has been seven years and yet you still haven't age!" Sol said.

Suddenly a large shadow was cast in Juvia's way and she looked up to see another of her old guildmate, Aria.

"So SAD!" Aria yelled.

"What is going on here?!" Juvia demanded.

"Let me explain.." a voice erupted in the second floor.

There in the second floor, stood a man with a purple striped hat similar to witches hat, and jester shoes, a dark violet vest with a red tie and purple hat.

"Master Jose?!" Juvia gasped.

Master Jose face was still the same and he dyed his hair to turn back into it's previous color before he battled Makarov during the guild war.

"Juvia how long has it been! Join me upstairs! Sol and Aria join us as well." Jose asked.

Juvia nodded and walked upstairs and entered Master Jose's room.

Juvia entered the room and the place reminded her Master Jose's room in the Phantom Lord Guild. The room was filled with purple satin and a red carpet and a table and chairs and two sofa's.

"Make yourself comfortable." Jose said as he took a sit at his chair, while Sol and Aria sat alongside Totomaru on a sofa beside Jose's table.

Juvia sat on the chair that was facing Jose's table and grabbed a cup that was filled with tea.

"Do you mind explaining to Juvia what is happening here?" Juvia asked as she took a sip of the tea.

"Very well!" Jose politely replied. "As you see, there are a lot of former dark guild members and several former Phantom Lord guild members are here, right."

Juvia nodded.

"You see, I have planned this the moment I heard Makarov and his children vanished, I planned to take revenge, so I have decided to gather up most of Phantom Lord's former guild members and dark guild fugitives to form the dark guild known as Midnight Moon! And our one goal is to destroy Fairy Tai!" Jose proclaimed. "And we also have one of the most greatest spell in the entire Earth Land. It is called the Elemental requires the four elements, Water, Earth, Fire and Air."

And when those four elements combine terrible tragedies will occur unto the targeted location, for me….that is Fairy Tail!"

Juvia dropped her tea and the cup fall to the floor shattering into many pieces.

"How could you do something so inhuman!" Juvia asked.

"Oh Juvia, get a grip! In life there are two types of people, people who are just easy-going and the other who take advantage of those easy-going people! You will help us into achieving the Elemental Clash! That is why I have gathered the Element Four!" Jose yelled.

"No, I will not help you!" Juvia retorted.

A smirk danced on Jose's lips, Juvia gave him a confused look.

"Totomaru bring me the surveillance lacrima!" Jose ordered.

Totamaru got up and wet into a room and he came back with an orb.

"Come closer Juvia!" Jose said.

Juvia moved closer to the orb, and Jose used his magic to generate a tape of Lyon.

"I heard you have fallen in love with this mage….It would be a shame if his life ends." Jose smirked.

Juvia looked in horror at the thought of them ending Lyon's life.

"If you cooperate with us, we could spare his life." Jose asked.

Juvia looked at the man who was blackmailing her.

"I have no choice….I'll help you." Juvia shrieked.

"Wonderful! Sol would you kindly show her to her room." Jose said.

"Non non non! With my pleasure!" Sol gleefully replied.

Sol headed outside of Master Jose's room and Juvia followed her former comrade.

* * *

They stopped at the corner of the hallway.

"Here is your room Juvia-chan! Make yourself feel right at home!" Sol said as he walked back to Master Jose's room.

Juvia entered the room she was assigned in and the room was revealed with a large blue bed with blue ribbons, and a mirror and a small bean bag and blue wallpaper. She quickly dashed towards her bed and shoved her head in a pillow crying loudly.

"Please forgive me Fairy Tail!" Juvia yelled as guilt took control of her emotions.

"I had to accept it! For the sake of love…..for the sake of my feelings…..for the sake of us! I had to accept it! I can't lose that part of my heart now that I have found that missing heart!" Juvia tearfully shouted.

**Things are gonna get heated up at the next chapter! What do you guys think? Don't be shy to drop a REVIEW when your finish reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took a while for me to update, I had exams but now that they're finish I am no free to update! So here's an update!**

**Sol: Non non non!**

**Juvia: Drip Drip Drop!**

**Aria: So sad!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail! **

Chapter 8

Pairing: Lyon x Juvia

A small ray of sunlight flashed across the room from the small opening from the tiny window in the room. The sunlight flashed at Juvia's face, Juvia's body was wrapped in her blanket and the pillow she layed her head was soak with tears.

Juvia raised her body and rubbed her hand on her eyes, once she opened her eyes she looked at the room she staying in.

"Oh, it was real after all." Juvia sighed with a depressed look.

Giving all of her will to live she got up of her bed and entered her bathroom. Even though this place was run by a ruthless tyrant, they even bothered to design every room including the room. The bathroom was filled with shining limestone and a sink with gold incrusted on it, and the bathub curtain was designed with smooth silk.

"Geez, even though this is a dark guild it dosen't look like one." Juvia giggled while turning the knob open to release water from the shower.

* * *

After her bath, she got up and opened her wardrobe to see several dresses, Juvia scanned the closet and her eyes caught a beautiful dress like sweater with a light blue silk scarf, beneath the scarf was a dark blue colored sweater with three yellow buttons, and beneath the dress was a blue stockings and light blue heels and at the side was her beret.

Juvia immediately snagged the dress and wore it, and admired herself while looking at herself in the mirror.

Juvia stepped forward towards the door, she gave a sigh and turned the knob open.

While walking in the hallway, she was thinking on what fate has planned for her, the only reason why Juvia agreed to help Master Jose because he blackmailed her, if she didn't cooperate with them, she'd be loosing the most dearest part of her heart.

Juvia reached the main staircase of the guild and layed her back on the wall gazing at the guild members of the dark guild known as Midnight Moon.

"Oh Juvia-chan! Master Jose wants to see you in his room." A woman yelled to her from downstairs.

Juvia nodded to the woman and walked towards Master Jose's room.

"You wanted to talk to me Master Jose?" Juvia asked as she entered the room.

"Ah yes! I see you have received the message, sit down while we wait for Ikaruga, because I tasked her to a person people whom I believe is essential to take down Fairy Tail." Jose smirked. "And the best part is that what Ikaruga told me through lacrima vision is that this person also has a deep hatred towards Fairy Tail."

The thought of another person who has a deep hatred towards Fairy Tail joining these guys was unbearable, Fairy Tail has ruffled many feathers with Dark Guild but who is this person Master Jose is saying, it could be anyone who wants to seek revenge towards Fairy Tail.

"Master Jose…" Juvia said.

"Hmm?" Jose asked.

"You said if I helped you….would not lay a finger to Lyon…do you keep that promise." Juvia stuttered.

"Why yes my dear, that is my reward for you if our plan succeeds." Jose replied.

The door leading to the guild hall became open with Aria, Sol and Totamaru rushing towards Master Jose.

"Master, they're here!" Totomaru panted trying to catch his breath.

Jose gave an amused smirk and got up and headed towards the guild and the Element Four followed.

While heading downstairs, a number of guild members were in a circle.

"Stand Aside! The master is here!" Totomaru yelled.

When the dark guild members heard the command they gave way to their master and gave a view to Ikaruga.

"Well Ikaruga, have you accomplished the mission I assigned to you?" Jose asked.

"Of course!" Ikaruga replied with a smirk dancing on her lips.

A figure approached the guild hall

Juvia looked at the figure and she swore that she has saw him before.

"_What was his name again?"_ Juvia asked in her thoughts.

"Non non non! Would you care to tell us who you are?!" Sol asked.

"Certainly, my name is RustyRose." The man with silver colored hair that was raised upwards, and he was wearing a blue designer's jacket and a silver sweater and wearing a shade introduced himself. "I am a member of the dark guild Grimoire Heart, we were once the pinnacle of the Balam Alliance but we were reduced to squabbling pest thanks to Fairy Tail"

"_I remember him now, he was that guy who Elfman and Evergreen had trouble taking down." _Juvia remembered in her thoughts.

"Looks like Phase 1 is complete! It's time for Phase 2 to start, Element Four, Ikaruga, RustyRose follow me to the Darth Woodland for the ritual. The rest position yourselves on the outskirts of Magnolia!" Jose commanded his forces.

The guild members rushed outside of the guild towards the outskirts of Magnolia. leaving the Element Four, Ikaruga, RustyRose and Jose to head towards Darth Woodlands to perform the Elemental Clash ritual.

* * *

Finally they have reached the heart Darth Woodlands, the Darth Woodlands as the name suggest was a very scary place, the leaves were colored with dark purplish-green and vines extending towards the root of the trees and countless number of throns

"Umm, why is it we have to go here?" RustyRose complained.

"This is where the Elemental Clash was sealed long ago, the ancients sealed it in here and cast upon a darkness spell and turned this forest into the darkness infested forest that is today so not even a clueless child can cross this path." Jose explained. "But the spell dosen't work if you have four mages who uses one of the four elements."

"Oh I get it!" RustyRose answered.

The group have now reached the place where the ancient spell was sealed.

"Alright Element Four position yourselves! Juvia by the river, Aria in mid air, Sol on the earth and Totamaru anywhere you can find the sunlight." Jose commanded. "And channel your magic power!"

Juvia reluctantly began to channel her magic power, suddenly on the ground a sign appeared and the ground cracked and went BOOM!

Juvia fell to the river and got up.

When the smoke cleared, a monster like creature erupted from the ground.

"I am the guardian of this forbidden spell, fight me and beat me in order to get the spell." The guardian proclaimed. "Only the mages who uses one of the four elements can hit me."

Jose smirked and commanded the Element Four to fight.

Juvia made the first move. "Water Jets!" Juvia yelled as she released a water jet the spinned in circle.

The guardian who was like a giant wolf, with it's eyes made out of fire, it's tail that was made out of air, it's made out of earth and it's legs made out of water jumped and opened it's mouth and a huge fire ball charged towards Juvia.

"Water Wave!" Juvia yelled as she spinned and a huge wave intercepted the fire ball.

"Blue Fire: Fox Tails!" Totomaru yelled as a nine blue colored flames that is shaped like a fox tails began to circle the guardian.

The guardian hid it's tail, it's head and it's leg and hid under it's earth body which made Totomaru's spell useless.

"What the hell?! It's a wolf but it's defense is like a turtle!" Totomaru ranted.

"Non non non! Roche Concerto!" Sol chanted as the ground erupted with huge rocks attacking the guardians earth shell. "Non non non! Now Aria-chan!"

"So Sad! Zetsu!" Aria yelled as barrages of airspace attacked the guardian.

The guardian is flung towards the air and the guardian changes it's form to a giant bird, it's wings made out of flames, it's eyes made out of water, body made out of rocks and claws made out of high pressured air.

"What?! Now it's a bird?!" Juvia yelled.

The guardian glided in super speed leaving traces of flames along it's way, the guardian opened it's beak and released a high powered whirlpool of water.

Juvia jumped and charged towards the guardian. "Water Recital: Death Wave!" Juvia yelled as a huge wave of water formed in her hands and she spinned slashing through the guardian.

Juvia dropped to the ground and got on her kness, already exhausted.

The guardian again took another form, a form of a humangous serpent, with four heads with different colors resembling the four elements.

"Only the Four Elements can beat me!" the guardian yelled.

Suddenly an idea popped in Juvia's head.

"Totamaru, Sol and Aria we must combine our strongest spell to finish that thing!" Juvia yelled to her comrade's.

"Are you sure Juvia?! That would use all of our magic power." Totomaru said.

"Trust me!" Juvia yelled.

The three nodded and began to channel their magic power.

"Rainbow Fire!" Totomaru as beams of seven colored flames charged towards the guardian.

"Rock Avalanche!" Sol yelled as the ground collapsed and the rocks on the ground merged with the seven colored flames. The rocks went inside the flames and formed a colorful cyclone with the rocks inside infused with the seven colored flames.

"Airspace: Zero!" Aria yelled as he took out his blindfold and barrages of airspace merged with the cyclone, the spell added more pressure towards the cyclone making it more bigger and deadlier.

"Pillars of the Seven Seas!" Juvia yelled as seven pillars of waters merged with cyclone creating a monstrous cyclone, the water was infused with the seven colored flames and the rocks was added with high pressure from the airspace, and finally it hit the guardian. Creating a huge explosion.

The Element Four fall the ground clearly they have exhausted all of their magic, waiting for the cloud of debris to clear.

When the cloud of debris cleared, the guardian was now reduced into rumble. Suddenly the head of the guardian elevated and moved towards the Element Four.

"You have proven yourself worthy for this ancient spell." The guardian said.

The guardian 's body reassembled and took the form of a giant, the guardian bent over and pointed it's index finger on Juvia's forehead

"Cunning and smart woman, I will now transfer you the ancient spells for the element water, and the deadly spells of the deep dark blue abyss." The guardian said as a blue light appeared on Juvia's forehead. The guardian then proceeded to give the other's members of the Element Four they're prize.

"Black and white haired man, your techniques are remarkable, I will now transfer you the ancient spells for the element fire, and the deadly spells of the never ending inferno." The guardian said as a red light appeared on Totomaru's forhead.

"Well mannered gentleman your skills are remarkable, I will now transfer you the ancient spells for the element of earth and the deadly spells on Earth's Final Frontier." The guardian said as a green light appeared on Sol's forehead.

"Huge and powerful man, I will now transfer you the ancient spells of the element of air, and the deadly spells on the winds that reck havoc on earth." The guardian said as a grayish-white light appeared on Aria's forehead.

"Use these powers wisely.." the guardians said as the guardian vanished.

"Wonderful work! Now there's no stopping us!" Jose yelled. "Come let's now head to Magnolia, where Fairy Tail's doom awaits." Master Jose led the way heading towards Magnolia and was followed by the Element Four and Ikaruga and RustyRose.

* * *

Magnolia came into view, and the group of Master Jose found the members of Midnight Moon waiting for them.

"What happened Master?" a woman asked.

"Did you get the Elemental Clash?" a man asked.

Master Jose gave a villainous smirk and the dark guild members cheered.

"Go Element Four unleash your new found power! The rest attack Magnolia!" Jose commanded his forces.

The dark guild members jumped towards the town and began to attack the town.

The Element Four remained at the peak of the cliff that over look Magnolia.

"Death Tornado!" Aria yelled as the clouds darkened then a spiral began to form and it ascended on the ground creating an enormous tornado. Aria entered the tornado and was elevated towards the top and started to control the tornado moving towards Magnolia.

"Non non non! cible verrouillée sur! (Target locked on) Pillars of the Earth!" Sol shouted as huge pillars of earth surrounded the exit of Magnolia preventing any escape.

"Non non non! Juvia-chan you take care of the opening behind they're former guild hall." Sol said to Juvia as he jumped down from the pillars to wreck havoc in the streets.

"Ring of Fire!" Totomaru yelled as an inferno circled behind the pillars Sol created.

"Inferno Blaze!" Totomaru shouted as he set the forest near Magnolia ablaze.

"I'll head to the forest, to make sure no one tries to extinguish the flames as he headed towards the forest.

Juvia was left alone standing alone in the most highest pillar that Sol created, she wished she would have like to extinguish the ring of fire that was behind her, but she couldn't.

A tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Juvia said as she raised her arms.

"Storm Surge!" Juvia yelled as the clouds turned dark and heavy rain began to pour.

"Seven Pillars of The Blue Abyss!" Juvia chanted as the rivers in Magnolia exploded and formed huge pillars that were expelling high powered water jets that were destroying several houses and washing away trees.

Juvia face went pale after seeing her magic power, suddenly her eyes became engulf in darkness and when the darkness subsided her eyes was no longer blue, it was the dark blue. Same goes for the other Element Four, they're eyes were engulfed by darkness and when the darkness subsided they're eyes were darker. Totomaru with dark red eyes, Sol with dark green and Aria with dark-grayish eyes.

Juvia looked at Magnolia, the once peaceful town was now being engulf by chaos. Juvia looked at the hill side of Magnolia and sees the Fairy Tail guild, as soon as she set her eyes on the guild a villainous smirk danced on her lips.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Why is Juvia smirking in an evil way? And what will become of Magnolia? And what does fate has planned for Lyon and Juvia? **

**After reading don't be shy to drop a REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to post an update, just could not think of a plot for this chapter. Without further ado here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 9**

**Lyon x Juvia**

* * *

**1 Hour before the attack on Magnolia...**

**Lamia Scale Guild...**

The Atmosphere of the guild was somewhat quiet, only the waves of the seaside could be heard, it was pretty different towards Fairy Tail. Instead of yelling, fighting only soft bird chirps and winds can be heard.

At the bar stools whee Lyon with his friends Yuka, Toby, Sherry and Chelia.

"What's the matter Lyon-sama? You look bored." Asked Sherry as she was fixing her her long pink hair.

"No, I'm fine." Lyon replied.

"This isn't your usual mood in the afternoon." Yuka said as took a bite of an ice cream sundae.

"Is it because the dream you had, that you said to me earlier?" Sherry asked with curiosity in her eyes.

Lyon nodded in response.

Sherry then threw the piece of cloth she was using to the side. "Well then, let's visit her in Magnolia!" Sherry suggested.

"What?! Why would we go there?!" Chelia protested.

"Because Lyon-sama is worried about Juvia. And if you have LOVE you should help Lyon-sama." Sherry smirked to her cousin.

Chelia merely pouted in response. "I guess so."

"Well then it's settled! Come on you guys it will be like just old times!" Sherry said.

"Like I got nothing better to do, fine I'm going." Yuka said.

"I'm in as well!" Toby added.

The four looked at Lyon who was looking down at the ground. He raised his head and smiled. "If you guys really want to, then let's get going." Lyon said to his fellow teammates.

The five headed over to the exit and headed their way to Magnolia, but unknown to them a threat has appeared to Magnolia.

* * *

**Magnolia...**

The rain in Magnolia started to turn harsh, waves began to crash harder by the minute, wind began to blow in a huge pressure, the forest fire has stated to spread.

In the huge ring of earth, Juvia jumped and turned her legs in to a water jet that sped towards the Fairy Tail Guild.

Her feet landed graciously as if it were feet of an angel descending from the sky. Her dark blue eyes scanned the guild. She started to walk slowly towards the guild, it surprised her that even though the catastrophe was happening in Magnolia, they don't even notice it.

With a sigh, Juvia propelled her water jets to completely destroy the guild doors, revealing Fairy Tail in their daily brawl.

_"No wonder they didn't realize what is happening outside."_ Juvia said in her thoughts.

"Oh Juvia your back we were so worried about you! Hey what's happening outside?!" Lisanna came up to her.

Juvia extended her right arm and soon it was covered in a water blade like structure and she swayed it towards Lisanna causing Lisanna to crash in the guild wall.

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled as he stopped punching Droy in the gut.

"What was that for." Lisanna groaned as she tried to get up.

Natsu suddenly jumped towards Juvia. " Fire Dragons: Wing-" But before he could even finish the spell Juvia unleased a huge water serpent and engulfed Natsu with it.

"Natsu-san, would you like to go for a ride..." Juvia said in an emotionless tone. Juvia move her arms in a circle and then the water serpent went outside and raised around Magnolia. Without even five seconds Natsu was already knocked out.

"Juvia what is the meaning of this!" Erza demanded with anger in her eyes.

"Master Jose demands the total elimination of Fairy Tail." Juvia smirked.

"So Jose is behind this!" Erza said.

"But...I will take this opportunity to knock out a few fairies..." Juvia smirked as she summoned another water serpent and took Gajeel into the air.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled.

"And now that the dragon slayers are already out, Juvia thinks it's time for the rest to have a bit of fun." Juvia said as she started to conjure a huge amount of magic.

"Ngh..What's going on with Juvia!" Lucy yelped while trying to keep her balance.

"Secrets of the Abyss: Wave Explosion!" Juvia yelled as a ball of water started to propel huge waves therefore propelling Fairy Tail guild members to Magnolia.

After the spell was casted Juvia scanned the Fairy Tail guild to see if anyone stayed in the guild. To her satisfaction no one remained in the guild, Juvia walked outside and summoned a water serpent and jumped on it to ride.

In the air of Magnolia, the two water serpents which contained the two dragon slayers, and another water serpent which Juvia was standing in, Juvia looked over the ground, but the suddenly she saw a barrage of swords and ice, immediately Juvia moved her water serpent to dodge the attack and headed towards the attacker.

To her surprise it was Erza and Gray who tried to attack her.

Juvia dropped to the ground with her water serpent right behind her, Juvia came face to face with Ice mage Gray Fullbuster, and the famous Titania Erza Scarlet.

"Why are you doing this!" Erza asked.

"It is just revenge!" Juvia smirked while she petted her water serpent.

"This is not Juvia, she must be under control." Erza said to Gray.

"Whatever it is, we need to take her out." Gray said back to Erza.

Erza nodded and she requip her armor. "Sea Empress Armour! Armed with the Lightning Empress Sword!" Erza proclaimed as the sparkles that covered her body vanished.

"Your all talk aren't you guys?! Why don't you just come and get me!" Juvia laughed.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled as five ice lances charge towards Juvia.

"Boiling Waves!" Juvia yelled as a huge wave intercepted the lances which turned the lances back into water.

Juvia suddenly felt a presence behind her, so she turned around to see Erza about to cast a spell.

"Lightning Beam!" Erza yelled as her sword released an electric current.

Juvia swiftly hopped on her water serpent and ascended towards the sky, the lightning beam created a small explosion.

"She's in the air!" Gray yelled.

"In that case..." Erza said as her body was covered by a sparkling light. "Soaring Armour equipped with the Lightning Empress Sword!"

"Gray freeze the water serpent!" Erza commanded.

Gray nodded and raced towards the lower body of the water serpent. "Freeze!" The serpents tail was now frozen and Gray was ascending upwards to freeze the whole body of the water serpent.

Juvia noticed this and looked down. "Damn that Gray!" Juvia yelled.

"Caught you!" Erza yelled as she pointed her sword towards Juvia. "Lightning Bolt Strike!" the edge of the sword release a huge lightning ball which struck Juvia causing her to fall to the ground.

The two Fairy Tail mages landed safely on the ground, when the debris of the crash parted Juvia was standing, with few bruises on her body.

"Is that all?!" Juvia laughed as rain droplets began to circle around her arms.

"Death Wave!" Juvia yelled as a humangous wave headed towards the two Fairy Tail Mages.

Erza began to charge her sword but then a flash shun, causing Juvia to lose focus in her spell and her spell vanished.

After the flash subsided Ikaruga's sword was clashing against Erza's sword. "Juvia I'll take care of this one, you'll take care of the stripper." Ikaruga commanded.

"As you wish.." Juvia said as she summoned another water serpent which she commanded to capture Gray.

Gray tried to freeze the serpent but he was already inside the water serpent, and Juvia hopped n the serpent and headed towards the air.

"Why are you doing this Juvia?!" Gray yelled while he was trapped in the water serpent.

They have reached a very high point in the air, Juvia jumped off the water serpent and created a water platform that was floating in the air. She looked at Gray who was still trapped in the water serpent.

"I'll crush you like you crushed my heart!" Juvia smirked as she commanded her water serpent to crash unto the ground. The water serpent descended fast towards the ground and crashed resulting in to revert back into water.

Juvia stepped down the water platform she rode, she walked towards the small crater her water serpent created due to the impact, and in the crater layed a heavily wounded and unconscious Gray.

"Gray!" a voice yelled.

Juvia looked over to the direction she heard the voice, it was Lucy running towards Gray who was followed Wendy and Charle.

Lucy held Gray's head trying to knock back some sense in him.

"Why are you doing this Juvia?! Can't you see the pain you have already cause?!" Lucy yelled as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Hmm..since I have already taken out Gray, I guess you'll be Juvia's next target!" Juvia smirked as she extended her arms and suddenly huge walls of water blocked any possible exit. "Juvia will destroy you Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Wendy you heal Gray, I'll buy you some time!" Lucy said as she grabbed one of her celestial spirit keys.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer!" Lucy yelled as she raised her hand which held the key of the water bearer. "Aquarius!"

With a splash of water, the celestial spirit Aquarius appeared.

"What is it again Lucy, I got a date tonight!" Aquarius whined.

"Enough about that! Juvia has gone evil you need to knock her out!" Lucy ordered her celestial spirit.

The Celestial Spirit gave an annoyed grunt and lifted the vase the was shaped like a fish over to her shoulder and current of waters started to circulate the vase.

"I'm gonna crush you!" Aquarius shouted as she released the water that was stored in the vase.

Juvia jumped swiftly into the air. "Water Razor!" Juvia yelled as she propelled two blades that were made out of water and were headed towards Lucy.

Lucy noticed the blades just in time to dodge the spell. "Hah! You miss!" Lucy teased.

"Oh really?!" Juvia smirked as she raised her arm, the two water blades went back and slashed through Aquarius sending her back to the celestial spirit world.

"Aquarius!" Lucy yelled as she bent down to try and grab the spirit's hand.

"It looks like you are now weak! You don't have the spirit you require in order to beat me!" Juvia smirked as she started to approach Lucy.

"Death Wave Recital!" Juvia shouted as a huge amount of wave hit Lucy. Lucy began to scream in pain, and when the spell was finished, Lucy fell to the ground heavily wounded.

Juvia giggled deviously, her eyes were now pitch black surrounded with blue patterns.

* * *

Wendy and Charle were hiding in a small building, trying to heal the injured Gray.

"Wendy, you don't have to push yourself!" Charle quietly said to Wendy.

"I have too, we need Gray-san fully recovered if we can stand a chance against Juvia!" Wendy replied.

Suddenly a high-pressurize water beam blasted through the walls destroying the building which Wendy and Charle were hiding in, and the two were sent flying towards the air.

"I have no time to waste my magic on you two, so I won't physically harm you.." Juvia said as she extended both her arms, and placed the dragon slayer and the exceed in her water lock spell.

"Juvia-san snapped out of it! This is not you!" Wendy yelled while inside the water dome.

Juvia merely ignored Wendy, Juvia jumped towards the sky, and she looked down at the unconscious Gray.

"This is the end!" Juvia laughed as she raised one of her arm, and currents of water began to circulate her arm.

Back in the ground, Lucy regained consciousness, she tried to stand up but her legs failed her, she looked at Juvia who was in the sky casting a spell.

"N-n-no! Juvia don't!" Lucy shouted.

But her efforts where futile, Juvia was now ready to end the life of the ice mage. "Secret of the Abyss: Abyss Drill!" Juvia yelled as she raised both of her arms that was now covered in a huge body of circling water that formed a massive drill.

"Good-bye, sweet flower of the arctic!" Juvia smirked, her the blue patterns on her eyes illuminated and she released the spell she was casting.

The Abyss Drill closed on unto the unconscious Gray, Wendy and Charle hugged each other inside the water dome and tears were falling from Wendy's eyes, and Lucy couldn't bear to see the results.

Suddenly, barrages of ice eagles, and currents of black wind intercepted the Abyss Drill.

"What?!" Juvia yelled in disbelief.

The three spells collided and created a huge explosion in the air.

Juvia got down from the sky and landed on he ground.

"Who dares disturb Juvia!" Juvia yelled in anger.

The cloud of debris subsided, and there stood.. Lyon and Chelia, behind them Lucy, Wendy and Charle who were proceeding to heal Gray.

Lyon could look in disbelief and shock, shock to see what has become of the girl he loves.

Juvia looked in shock, of all the mages who could interrupt her spell, it had to be him.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh my, what is gonna be the reaction of Lyon?! What is going to happen in the next chapter?! Find out next chapter! **

**Don't be shy to drop a REVIEW! **

**Reviews = Motivation**

**Motivation = Faster Updates! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the looooong wait, I was very busy. But here's Chapter 10 and I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 10**

**Pairing: Lyon x Juvia**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail. T.T**

* * *

**During the time when Juvia was fighting Fairy Tail...**

Team Lyon along with Chelia, were walking towards Magnolia. But the weather was beginning to turn for the worst, heavy rain was falling, all you could here were the splashes of the rain droplets, the ghostly breeze, it felt almost like a ghost was near.

"Huh? This dosen't feel right, are you sure we went into the right direction?" Sherry asked as she covered her head from the rain.

"I'm positive!" Lyon replied as he placed both his arms over his head.

When they reached the rocky hillside that overlook Magnolia, they were in shock.

"What?! Am I seeing something?!" Sherry asked while slapping her face.

Magnolia was a place filled with peace, tranquility. But now the Magnolia that the Lamia Scale Mages are seeing is filled with fear, chaos and destruction.

Suddenly huge pillars of earth rose from the ground which sent Team Lyon flying to the air.

Team Lyon fell to the ground, but with barely any bruises.

Suddenly a silhouette with green air, a brown suit ascended towards the earth pillar

"Show yourself!" Lyon ordered the silhouette.

"Hmm? Bonjour children! And who might you be? I am Sol!" Sol introduced gracefully like a gentleman.

"It's none of your business!" Lyon retorted.

"Non, non, non! You sir, need to learn some manners! 'Boulder Smash!" Sol shouted as a huge boulder fist formed and charged towards Lyon and the others.

"Ice Make" Ice Serpent!" Lyon yelled as an ice serpent appeared and impacted with the boulder, resulting into both spells disappearing.

"Non, non, non! You have the same taste as Juvia-chan! 'Roche Concerto!" Sol said as he raised his arm to cast his spell.

"What?! What did you say?!" Lyon asked, a question running through his mind, but he failed to notice that Sol casted a spell.

Rocks erupted from the ground Team Lyon were standing, the rocks were pointed on each side causing more pain to the Lamia Scale Mages.

"Rock Doll!" Sherry chanted, as the rocks that were attacking her team, stopped moving and began to form a rock doll. "Lyon-sama focus!" Sherry yelled.

"Non, non, non! So your that Lyon!" Sol said in surprise. "Your that boy whom Juvia-chan wanted to protect!"

"Huh? What do you mean?!" Lyon asked as he began to cast a spell. "Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon yelled as barrages of ice eagles charged towards Sol.

Sol dodged the ice eagles with ease, Chelia came from behind and started to cast a spell. "Sky God's Wind Dance!" Chelia chanted as currents of black winds started to corner Sol.

"Non, non, non! That is such immature young lady!" Sol scolded the god slayer. "Platre Sonata!" Sol yelled as a huge fist made out of rocks disabled Chelia's spell and hit Chelia towards the huge earth pillar.

"Chelia!" Sherry yelled towards her cousin.

"I'm fine!" Chelia grunted.

"What were you talking about earlier? About Juvia?!" Lyon asked.

"Non, non, non, we kidnapped Juvia-chan, and we forced her to work for us, we were going to take revenge on Fairy Tail, she refused, so we made you as our ransom, if Juvia-chan refuses you die! She agreed to work for us, and now she is in Magnolia, taking out a few fairies! She's now with us!" Sol smirked.

Lyon was lost for a while, he could not believe that Juvia would agreed to attack Fairy Tail in exchange for his safety. "_No, he's lying!"_ Lyon yelled to himself in hsi thoughts.

"And thanks to you two having a relationship, and Juvia-chan being a person who would do anything to protect the one's she loves and cares, we were able to get Juvia to join with our attack on Fairy Tail! She's not really from the guild after all, she belongs with us, The Element Four!" Sol smirked. "Non, non, non and with our new spells thanks to the ancient spell, we will achieve our goal! And thanks to Master Jose influencing Juvia's mind, she will complete her duties and destroy Fairy Tail

"Shut up!" Lyon yelled as he charged towards Sol, with anger on his face, both of his hands turned into ice wolf heads with sharp ends. "Your lying!"

Sol backed out slowly, but Lyon was too fast, Lyon began to punch Sol with his ice wolf heads, mercilessly.

"Lyon, stop!" Yuka yelled to his comrade, from a short distance with his other comrades. Trying to stop Lyon from going over the edges. But his efforts were futile, Lyon continued to punch Sol.

"Oh my, I haven't seen Lyon-sama like this." Sherry said, as she scanned Lyon. His face was fulled with anger.

"Do you think what that man is claiming is true?" Chelia asked her fellow guildmates.

"I hope it's not true, those two were so full of LOVE!" Sherry proclaimed.

Lyon gave one final blow to Sol, the blow was full of power, the ice shattered. Sol fell to the ground, filled with cuts, bruises, he was like when he was brutally beaten by Elfman to a pulp seven years ago.

Lyon stood in front of Sol, feeling no remorse. "I don't believe you..." Lyon said before he turned backwards and walked away from Sol.

"Lyon!" Chelia yelled as the other Lamia Scale mages ran towards Lyon. "Are you okay?" Chelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! We better head to Magnolia, we need to aid Fairy Tail." Lyon said to his teammates.

His guildmates nodded to him in response and they started to head off into the mountain trail which headed to Magnolia.

While the Lamia Scale mages were walking towards the Mountain Trail, Sol was laughing in an evil way.

"What's so funny?!" Lyon asked.

"Non, non, non, nothing! I just want to see what's going to be your reaction when you see for yourself that I am telling the truth about Juvia! Juvia-chan dosen't know this but the Elemental Clash is actually an evil magic! Whoever uses it that is not an evil person, that person will turn to the dark side!" Sol smirked before he lost consciousness.

Lyon clenched his fist, anger began to form on his face.

"Lyon-sama, just don't listen to him." Chelia said.

Lyon took a deep sigh, and his anger in his face vanished, and they continued heading to Magnolia.

* * *

The Lamia Scale Mages reached the Fairy Tail guild, they were in shock. The guild was now completely destroyed, debris of wooden board scattered around the destroyed guild.

"Check the place! To see if there are any guild members!" Lyon ordered his team.

Lyon walked in the now destroyed Fairy Tail guild hall, he scanned the place for any guild members.

"Guys! I found someone!" Sherry yelled from a distance. Immediately upon hearing Sherry's voice, Lyon dashed outside and followed the direction where he heard Sherry's voice.

Lyon found Sherry behind the guild, she was holding an unconscious girl with minor bruises, with short blue hair that reached to her elbows with a colorful bandana around her head, wearing an orange tank top and an yellow orange skirt.

"I think I know her name!" Sherry wondered. "I think it was Levy or something."

Levy opened her eyes. "Huh? Where am I? Oh It was just a dream!" Levy sighed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lyon asked.

"I dreamed that the guild exploded from a huge ball of water and-" Levy was cut off when she got up and looked at her guild. "Aaah! It wasn't a dream!" Levy gasped.

Chelia ran towards the three. "Guys, Toby and Yuka are fighting some dark mages!" Chelia said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh now I remember everything! Juvia came into the guild and attacked first Lisanna and Natsu, then she summoned two water serpent that sent Natsu and Gajeel into the air, and she used a spell which caused the guild to explode.

The name who was behind the destruction of the Fairy Tail guild echoed through Lyon's ears.

"No, that cannot be!" Lyon said.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's true Lyon, Juvia has gone evil!" Levy said. "But don't give up! if what I heard was correct, I think Juvia is under a spell!"

This gave Lyon a shocked look, he remembered what Sol said to them about Juvia turning over to the dark side. But Lyon was determined to save Juvia and bring her back to the light.

"Do you know where Juvia is?" Lyon asked.

"Sorry, I don't know." Levy replied.

Suddenly they spotted in the air, a water serpent heading towards the ground at a fast speed. Lyon saw Gray inside the water serpent, struggling to get out.

"That's Gray!" Lyon yelled.

And not to far from the water serpent, floating via a water platform, was none other than the water mage Juvia.

"It's Juvia!" Sherry gasped in shock.

The water serpent crash into the ground creating an explosion and a shockwave which caused the four mages that were in the hillside to lose their balance and fall to the ground.

"Oh no! What happened to Gray!" Levy gasped in fear. "We need to go there!"

"She's right! Now that Juvia is now evil, who knows what she will do to Gray!" Sherry said.

"Do you know the way?" Lyon asked the fairy tail mage.

"I think so! Follow me!"Levy yelled as she lead the three Lamia Scale mages to the direction where Juvia and Gray was.

* * *

"Are we getting closer?" Chelia asked while running in the streets of Magnolia

"I think so!" Levy replied.

Suddenly Levy stopped running.

"Huh? What's wrong Levy?" Sherry asked.

"Do you guys hear that?" Levy asked.

They listened carefully for a while, trying to here what was Levy hearing.

"I think it sounds like Wendy! I think I heard her say the names Juvia and Gray!" Chelia yelled.

"Where is she?!" Levy asked.

"She's in that building!" Chelia yelled as she pointed towards the direction where she heard Wendy's voice.

The four mages headed towards the building but suddenly, the building exploded by a huge current of water. The debris of the building fall towards the four mages.

"Watch out!" Sherry yelled as she pushed Levy out of the path the debris were about to fall. The remains of the building collapsed from the lack of support and the building went down.

Chelia looked up to the sky, to see Wendy and Charle getting engulfed by a dome of water. "Oh no! They'e trapped!" Chelia yelled.

Lyon ran towards Chelia. "Where's Sherry and Levy?!" Lyon asked.

"Right here!" Sherry yelled on a pile of debris, with Levy a few inches away from Sherry "I'm fine! Get me out of here Levy!" Sherry commanded.

Suddenly they heard a nearby scream.

"That's Lucy!" Levy yelled while she tried to pull out Sherry from the debris.

"Let's go!" Lyon yelled to Chelia as he headed towards the direction of the scream, and Chelia followed him.

* * *

Lyon and Chelia reached the place where they heard Lucy's scream, they see Lucy on the ground closing her eyes. Wendy and Charle hugging each other inside the water dome, on a small crater was the unconscious body of Gray, and Juvia with her arms raised, above her a huge drill made out of water.

"Good-bye, sweet flower of the arctic!"They heard Juvia smirked as she released her spell

"She's gonna kill Gray! Lyon we must do something!" Chelia panicked.

Lyon nodded, and took his ice mage stance. "Ice Make: Eagle! Lyon yelled as huge numbers of ice eagles charged towards abyss drill.

"North wind, become the breath that the God's blow on the land! Sky God's Boreas!" Chelia yelled as a huge amount of currents of black wind followed the ice eagles that were headed towards the water drill.

The three spells collided, causing a huge explosion. The water dome that Wendy and Charle were in evaporated, Chelia swiftly took Lucy to Wendy and Charle, and the three hugged each other, while Lyon took the unconscious Gray to Wendy for her to heal Gray.

"Who dares disturb Juvia!" Juvia yelled in anger from the other side of the cloud of debris.

Lyon and Chelia stood in front of the four fairy tail mages, and took their battle stance,

When the cloud of debris vanished, Juvia looked to Lyon, in shock.

* * *

**WHERE THE LAST CHAPTER LEFT OFF...**

"Don't interfere Lyon-sama!" Juvia yelled, as the red patterns on her eyes illuminated once more, and the clouds began to pour heavy rain.

"Chelia, you leave her to me, go help heal Gray." Lyon said to Chelia.

"But I wanna help you!" Chelia said in disagreement.

"You can help me by healing Gray, you leave Juvia to me." Lyon said.

"Alright, she's all yours." Chelia sighed as she proceeded to heal Gray, as Levy and Sherry joined the girls to heal the wounded ice mage.

Lyon smiled to Chelia, then he walked towards Juvia.

"Lyon-sama! Move aside!" Juvia commanded as she extended her arms, and then waters circulated around her arms to form two sharp water blades.

"Why?" Lyon asked with a smirk.

"It's for your own good! Now step aside!" Juvia ordered.

"But I wanna have fun with you! Forget about them!" Lyon moved closer to Juvia, causing Juvia to walk back a few steps.

"I'm warning you! Lyon-sama!" Juvia yelled.

"Your so fiesty Juvia, I like that!" Lyon said in the smoothest tone he could say.

Juvia continued to back away slowly, then she began to fill a slight sensation in her chest, a pale red bloomed on her cheeks for a moment, one of the patterns on her eyes started to vanish.

Lyon noticed this and he quickly thought of an idea that could bring back the Juvia he knew and loved. _"I see, If I can get all of those patterns on her eye to vanish, she might return to the Juvia I know. There are four more left!" _Lyon said in his thoughts.

"Why are you backing away? I don't bite!" Lyon said in a very smooth tone that caused Juvia to shiver.

"Stop this at once Lyon-sama! I'm serious!" Juvia yelled, another pattern on her eyes vanished.

In a short distance, Wendy and Chelia were still healing Gray.

"What is Lyon doing?" Lucy asked.

"I think he's trying to bring out the real Juvia by smooth talking Juvia." Sherry replied.

"Well I hope it works!" Lucy said with a smile with hope appearing in her eyes. Hope that Juvia will revert back to her old self.

"I like how your dressed Juvia, you look smokin!" Lyon admired Juvia, which caused the pale red on Juvia's cheeks to appear again.

"Stop! I told you t-t-o move a-aside!" Juvia yelled in a shaky tone, another pattern on her eyes vanished.

Lyon took Juvia's wrisk and moved her closer to him. "I'll step away, if you can give me one kiss." Lyon whispered to Juvia's ear, this made Juvia shiver once again, and the second to the last pattern on her eyes vanished.

"But I have a job to do..." Juvia whispered back.

Lyon held Juvia's chin."One kiss wouldn't hurt that, wouldn't it?" Lyon said to Juvia. They're heads were now moving closer to one another. Lyon could see that the last pattern on her eyes was starting to fade.

Just when their lips were just tiny inches away, a wing like structure that was made of flames hit Juvia, which caused her to smash into the wall

Lyon looked up, he was sure he had Juvia back.

A fire bullet landed into the ground, when the flames subsided, the person who casted the spell was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"What?! Natsu?! Everything was going so perfect!" Lucy yelled in anger.

"Yo! Lucy, did I get a good hit on her?!" Natsu yelled to Lucy.

"You idiot! Juvia was going to revert back to being good until you showed up!" Sherry yelled in anger.

"Huh? I just saved Lyon from Juvia, what are you talking about?!" Natsu asked while scratching his head.

"Lyon was smooth talking Juvia in order for her to revert back to her old self, they were about to kiss which would turn Juvia back to normal But you interrupted them!" Lucy yelled

"I don't know what smooth talking means but, why dosen't Lyon do it again?" Natsu asked.

Suddenly a high pressured jets of waters engulfed Natsu and smashed him into the ground near the Chelia and the fairy tail mages.

Lyon looked back to where Juvia crashed, the debris parted with Juvia standing with a few bruises, he looked into Juvia's eyes. The one pattern that was left was still there, but now it was illuminating intensely.

"As Juvia said! Do not interfere!" Juvia yelled, with a dark blue aura surrounding her. "You'll all pay!" Juvia shouted. Juvia extended both her arms, and gather the rain droplets that were falling. "Secrets of the Abyss: Reef Barrier!" Juvia shouted as a huge wall f water appeared sealling all the possible exits. Lyon, Chelia and the fairy tail mages were now trapped in Juvia's barrier spell.

"No one gets out, alive!" Juvia proclaimed as she started to channel her magic power.

Lyon took his fighting stane. "I'll just have to find that window of opportunity, I'll endure whatever you throw at me!" Lyon yelled.

"Then we will fight till the death, sweet white rose of the polar!" Juvia said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**Okay, I know the first part was kind of a filler, but I decided to put that one to add some fun in this chapter! I had fun writing this chapter! **

**Drop a REVIEW if you have tme! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back from the shadows, and here to present you Chapter 11! I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait for so long, I was on a long vacation. **

**Chapter 11**

**Lyon x Juvia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...**

* * *

The dark clouds began to pour heavier rain droplets, increasing the volume of the sound of the rain falling from the sky towards the ground. Magnolia, was now in complete chaos, mages, both good and bad, on the ground unconscious. Buildings, houses, shops and restaurants reduced to ruble, but some structures were lucky enough to have no damage. And at the center of the town, was a huge water wall, creating a huge barrier, and inside the barrier, a fight was about to begin.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia yelled as pillars of water charged towards the fairy tail mages.

"Sky Gods: Black Wind Dance!" Chelia yelled as she did a leap and waves a black winds collided with the water pillar.

"Why you!" Juvia yelled in frustration. "Water Rapture!" Juvia yelled as a huge wave move towards Chelia in a twirling fashion.

Lyon swiftly dashed towards the body of water and moved his hands towards the body of water.

"Freeze!" Lyon shouted and the body of water soon turn into a pile of ice.

The pattern on Juvia's eyes illuminated a bright red. "Gah!" Juvia yelled in anger, she charged towards Lyon with extreme speed, with her hands turned into sharp boiling water swords.

Juvia waved her water sword, but Lyon swiftly dodged the swords, "Ice Make: Tiger!" Lyon yelled, then suddenly an ice tiger charged towards Juvia, Juvia swiftly saw the tiger, and change her water swords into water whips.

"Hiya!" Juvia yelled as her water whip slash through the ice tiger turning it into ice fragments. Suddenly Juvia felt a cold breeze on her back, she turned around to see Lyon, about to cast a spell.

"Ice Make: Dragon!" Lyon yelled, as a huge ice dragon appeared and slashed through Juvia abdomen. Juvia let out a huge scream, scream of pain. Lyon grit his teeth, it was a pain hearing her scream in pain.

But suddenly, Juvia jumped, and landed on a water platform with a smirk on her face, her abdomen was all wavy like, with water pouring down from the hole in her abdomen.

"Drip, Drip, Drop.." Juvia chanted with a smirk on her lips.

"Huh?" Lyon wondered.

"You idiot!" a voice yelled.

Lyon turned to the direction where he heard the voice and it was Gray, standing right behind him.

"Juvia is immune to physical attacks you idiot!" Gray yelled right into Lyon's face.

"Oh sorry, but I totally forgot you idiot!" Lyon calmly retorted.

"Whatever! Also what are you even doing here! This is our fight!" Gray yelled.

"Hmm? I seem to remember a certain someone saving your life! That certain someone is me!" Lyon retorted with his arms crossed. "Besides, even with your condition right now, you can't even cast a single spell, just leave this one to me!"

"What?! Not even Natsu has said that kind of insult to me! You can't even land a hit on her, and your saying you can't handle this?!" Gray angrily yeled back.

The two continued to bicker, while Juvia was just standing on her water platform.

"Aaah, Lyon-sama and Gray-sama are figthing I must be seeing stuf! Go Lyon-sama!" Juvia gleefully yelled, but she suddenly slapped her face. "What are you doing Juvia! You need to focus!"Juvia yelled to herself.

"Waah, but Juvia wants to see Lyon-sama fight for me!" Juvia gleefully said with red cheeks.

"Ignore those two! You need to focus on you mission!" Juvia viciously yelled to herself.

"Oh come on! Give me a break! I've been recking havoc all day! Can't Juvia get a break!" Juvia pleaded.

"No!" Juvia yelled.

"Please?" Juvia pleaded?

"No!" Juvia yelled.

Juvia continued to bicker with herself, while the two ice mages continued to bicker, leaving the other Fairy Tail Mages and Lamia Scale Mages annoyed.

"Uh, what's with Juvia? She's talking to herself?" Lucy asked.

"Lyon-sama! Focus on the battle!" Chelia yelled.

"Aah! This is getting annoying!" Natsu complained while scratching his head. "Gah! I'm gonna finish this!"

"Fire Dragons: Roar!" Natsu yelled as he placed his palms at the side of his mouth and a huge beam of fire charged towards the water mage.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stalker girl! Attack at twelve o' clock!" Juvia yelled while slapping herself. Juvia looked at the spell, and swiftly dodged the spell.

"Abyss Impact!" Juvia yelled as she drew a patter using her hands, and suddenly huge water pillars erupted from the ground, sending the fairy tail mages crashing towards the water wall.

"Way to make her focused again Natsu!" Lucy angrily muttered to Natsu before losing consciousness.

"It was worth a shot..." Natsu replied before also losing consciousness from the impact of Juvia's spell.

* * *

The two ice mages were still bickering, Lyon was starting lose his calmness, while Gray was still shouting at him.

"Gah! I'll stop those two!" Sherri yelled she extended her arms, and the debris of rock began to form a rock humanoid. "Rock Doll!"

A large shadow silhouette appeared underneath the two ice mages, and the rock humanoid smashed it's fist on the ground sending a huge shockwave towards the ground.

"What was that for?!" Gray yelled.

"This is not the time to bicker right now! We need to beat her! For the sake of LOVE!" Sherri proclaimed while riding her rock doll.

"She's right! Well not for the sake of love, but for the sake of saving Magnolia." Gray yelled.

"Yeah, she's right!" Lyon agreed, and then the three faced Juvia.

"Love?" Juvia said as she gave a devious smirk. "That word makes me laugh!" Juvia laughed.

"Why are you laughing! LOVE is not funny!" Chelia said.

"It is funny! Because love is just some emotion that stands between our true goals in life!" Juvia proclaimed.

"No it's not! LOVE is precious! LOVE is what a person needs!" Sherri yelled.

"You two, make me laugh! You two waste your time finding your love, yet your just wasting your time!" Juvia smirked.

"LOVE is what makes a person stronger! It's what makes us keep going!" Sherry yelled, this time with a slight anger in her tone.

"You people are so blind! Let Juvia teach you a lesson!" Juvia smirked as she positioned her arms towards the direction where the four mages were standing.

"Abyss Vortex!" Juvia yelled as a huge water cyclone engulfed the battlefield. "Let's see if LOVE does makes a person stronger!" Juvia smirked.

"Water Doll!" Sherry yelled as water humanoid began to take form.

Chelia charged towards Juvia. "Sky God's: Black Wind Dance!" then many black wind waves raced towards Juvia.

"Heh!" Juvia smirked, she moved her arms to a diagonal position, then suddenly her water platform became enormous and blocked the winder waves.

"Ready?" Lyon asked.

Gray gave him a nod, and they both dipped their hands on the water and freeze the water in synchronize. Sherri made her water doll jumped just in time for it to not be frozen, and the water doll charged towards Juvia's Water Shield. The Water Doll impacted with the shield, causing the shield to disappear.

"Impressive! You froze the water so I cannot use them to my advantage!" Juvia complemented the four mages. "But, I have more tricks up my sleeves!"

A wave of water began to circle around Juvia's feet. "Boiling Waves!" Juvia yelled as the waves slashed through all of the ice.

The ceiling that was made of ice began to crumble, ice spears began to drop from the ceiling of ice.

"Looks like, turning the water into ice became my advantage." Juvia smirked as she casted a spell, destroying the ceiling, she then turned her legs into water jets going towards the sky.

"Juvia!" Lyon yelled.

"Lyon, you go after her!" Gray said to Lyon.

"Huh? Me?" Lyon asked.

"Your the only one who can go through the evil spell and free Juvia! You need to go after her!" Sherry said.

"We will take care of things over here!" Chelia said with a smile.

Lyon looked at the three mages and smiled at them. "Your right!" he then summoned a huge ice eagle.

Lyon hopped on the ice eagle and went off into the sky.

* * *

Juvia stopped at the sea that was behind the old Fairy Tail Guild.

"Only one building left that is still standing!" Juvia smirked.

But before Juvia could even cast a spell, barrages of small ice eagles attacked her, ripping some parts of her dress.

Lyon arrived on the scene, riding his ice eagle.

"Haven't Juvia thought you enough Lyon-sama! Get out of the way!" Juvia yelled.

"No! This time I will teach you a lesson." Lyon replied with a smirk on his lips.

"Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this!" Juvia smirked.

"Ice Make: Water Serpent!" Lyon yelled as water serpent formed and charged towards Juvia.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled as waves of water bombarted on the water serpent, but her spell was futile, because the water serpent was able to dodge all the waves of water, and stuck her on her right arm.

"Why you!" Juvia yelled as she held her right arm. "How can this be! I feel pain! But my water body was supposed to make me immune to those kind of attacks!"

"Probably because you don't have much magic power left." Lyon said.

"Hmm, I guess that's the reason!" Juvia wondered. "Well then, thanks for the advice Lyon-sama!"

"Secrets of the Abyss: Abyss Collapse!" Juvia shouted as two humangous tsunami like waves charged towards Lyon.

"Ice Make: Snow Tigers!" Lyon shouted as a number of ice tigers charged towards the two humangous wave

"That's not gonna work Lyon-sama!" Juvia yelled with a smirk, as the snow tigers crumble into ice fragments when it made contact with her spell.

When the the water pillar descended, Lyon was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where is Lyon-sama?" Juvia said as she looked around.

Suddenly, Lyon burst from the water shirtless, with hundreds of ice eagles charging towards Juvia.

"No way!" Juvia yelled in disbelief. "He dived into the water! But why didn't I noticed him!"

The ice eagles slashed through Juvia, however her water body was still in effect, protecting her from the barrage ice eagles coming in contact with her body.

Juvia opened her eyes, the only thing she was seeing was Lyon who was charging towards.

"Ice Make: Wolf!" Lyon yelled as his right fist turned into a wolf's head made out of ice.

Lyon punched Juvia in the stomach and made the wolf's head merge with her water body.

"I keep telling you...Lyon-sama...physical attacks harm me!" Juvia shrieked with a smrik on her lips.

Lyon moved his head and kissed Juvia in the lips, shocking Juvia. "I'm counting on it.." Lyon whispered after kissing her, Lyon let go and hopped on his ice eagle.

"What are you talking about Lyon-sama!" Juvia yelled, "what do you-" but Juvia was cut off, when she felt something painful inside her. "What's this feeling! I feel cold on the inside! Lyon! What did you did to me!" Juvia demanded while clenching her abdomen.

"Freeze!" Lyon yelled, Juvia then yelled in pain as her body was turned to ice, Juvia's frozen body fell to the shore.

Lyon dropped from the sky, and unfreeze Juvia, he held her head.

"Juvia wake up!" Lyon yelled.

The dark clouds began to disappear, and soon the sky was filled with bright skies, Juvia slowly opened her eyes, her eyes were now blue, back to same it was, blue as the deep blue sea. Lyon saw her open her eyes and he couldn't stop smiling.

"Huh? Where am I?" Juvia said as she raised her head. "Huh? Lyon-sama what are you doing here? And why are you covered in bruises?! Any what has happened to Magnolia?!"

"Uhh..." Lyon trailed while scratching his head. "Long story short,you were brainwashed by the guild you were in before Fairy Tail, then you went crazy and attacked Magnolia, but now your back to normal!"

"Oh right..." Juvia said. "Lyon, I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

"Hmm? Why are you apologizing? It was not your fault." Lyon said.

"Yes it was not my fault, I was someone else back then, that spell I helped them find consumed me. The only reason why I helped them because of you! Juvia helped them because they kill you if Juvia didn't help them." Juvia confessed with a sad face.

Lyon moved closer to Juvia, and held her cheek. "It's okay Juvia, we all do crazy things sometimes." Lyon said to her.

Juvia smiled and kissed Lyon on the lips, as the sunshines brightly on Magnolia.

* * *

"Are you sure their here Sherry?" Chelia asked while walking down a pathway leading down to the shore.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it!" Sherry assured her cousin.

The two Lamia Scale Mages made it to the shore. "Hey their they are-" Sherry was cut off from the sight she has saw.

"Huh? What is it Sherri?" Chelia asked.

"I think we should leave.." Sherri whispered to her cousin.

"What's going on?!" Chelia asked.

"Their having a moment." Sherry whispered, with Chelia nodding to her and the two cousins headed back to Magnolia.

At the shore, Lyon was lying on the beach shirtless blushing immensely, while Juvia was on top of him with her bikini, cuddling together at the shoreline.

"I love you..." Lyon whispered while stroking her cheek.

Juvia smiled at him. "I love you too!"

* * *

**Sadly it comes to an end at this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! It was really a successful, to all of those who read and review this, thank you for making my first fanfic a success! Thanks a lot! :)**

**- BlueNight2199**


End file.
